


TEMPTATION

by LordJisoosSunbaenim



Category: BLACKPINK (Band), Red Velvet (K-pop Band)
Genre: F/F, Mentioned BLACKPINK, Vampires
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-20
Updated: 2020-08-20
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:02:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 15
Words: 37,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26008462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LordJisoosSunbaenim/pseuds/LordJisoosSunbaenim
Relationships: Bae Joohyun | Irene/Kang Seulgi, Jennie Kim/Kim Jisoo
Kudos: 7





	1. Morana Achlys

Morana Achlys— that's the name given to the youngest and the last vampire that was conceived with a mortal female.

She was born in the midst of a battle against humans and vampires. Every vampire that were caught by the mortals were decapitated and burned.

She was born in darkness and death, blood spilled all over the land with no signs of stopping. Her kind has supernatural strength and abilities that no ordinary human could match, but even the strongest has it's weakness. 

The mortals knew that one weakness and they used it to eliminate the supernatural.

"I want you to runaway with your sister as far away from here as possible." 

Those were the last words of her father as he handed the newborn immortal to his eldest daughter, before he ran back to fight the humans.

She ran as fast as she can, holding the newborn Morana tightly in her arms.  
Tears kept streaming down her face as she ran without direction while still hearing the screams of her kind from afar.

"Please don't-"

"We're not killing huma-"

"Your kind deserves to die!"

"Your kind is an abomination!"

"Find every single one of them and burn them all!"

She heard everything, the sound of the screams of agony, the anger and the hatred against her kind, the explosion and the complete destruction of her village from beyond the woods, even the cracking sound of a broken bone were as clear as day in her ears.

She wished that she doesn't have an extreme sense of hearing, so that she doesn't have to listen to those things.

After hours of endless running, she finally found an abandoned house in the middle of nowhere.

She carefully approached the house, still holding Morana tightly in her arms.

The newborn cried so she covered her sister's mouth with her hands.

"Shh..." She shushed her sister as she makes a little bouncing motion to comfort the baby.

She went inside and checked the place, checking every room for signs of anything that moves.

The place were covered in dusts and cobwebs. Broken glass scattered all over the floor from all the broken windows, broken steps on the stairs and a huge hole in the middle of the floor made by the fallen chandelier.

The house from the inside looks like it has been a site of murder and various deaths.

It smells like copper and iron and some other things that is familiar to her senses.

"This is it, this will be our new home little sister." The girl spoke as she took careful steps on the stairs.

——————————————

Vampires who are conceived with a human are known as half-bloods and they grow rapidly unlike mortals. A one year old half-blood is equivalent to a 3 years old human, their aging process slows down at the age of 5 and they finally stop aging when they reached the age of 8. Making them look like a young adult for the rest of their entire existence.

Half-bloods are also known as the only type of vampire that can survive through human food. But once they consume human blood, they will no longer be able to stop since the drive to devour human blood has been started.

Vampires who consumes human blood can be identified through their eyes, pure red for full-blooded vampires and red with a tiny hint of purple to blue for half-bloods.

Full-blooded vampires are also known to have pale and cold skin that makes them easier to identify aside from their eyes. While half-bloods are pretty much harder to identify as their skin isn't as pale and as cold as full-bloods, and they also have the same body temperature as a normal human being. The only thing that would give away their real identity is their eyes, if they drink human blood.

Their kind has been known to be a great threat to humanity since the beginning of time. They are the predators that uses their beauty to lure their human victims to their certain deaths. 

Their prey won't even know what's coming after them until life finally flashes before their eyes.

——————————————

Winter of 1996

Bang! Bang! Bang! Click! Click!

Three gunshots disturbed the silence of the night.

"W-what are you?! What do you want from me?!" 

A man who is standing with his back pressed against the wall yelled as he pointed his gun that just ran out of bullets, at the figure standing at the dark side of the room.

The figure took a step forward on the brighter side of the room that is illuminated by the street lights outside the window, which made half of her face visible for the terrified man to see.

"Y-y-you!" He uttered, stuttering as the person in front of him gave him a menacing look.

The visible part of her face sent chills down the man's spine as he stared directly into the figure's red eyes.

"I thought you won't remember." She took another step and it made the man throw his unloaded gun at her in which she caught effortlessly.

She chuckled at the man's weak attempt to defend himself.

"Ooh... You're not as cocky as you are this morning aren't you? Where is the man that slapped that pregnant woman earlier?" She clicked her tongue as she tossed the gun to the side.

She launched on to the terrified man that made him flinch.

The woman smiled at him.

"You shouldn't hit helpless innocent people, nobody taught me that but I know how to not do it and you should too." 

She clicked her tongue once again and raised her index finger in front of the man's face and moved it from side to side.

"I don't usually do this but for you I'll make an exception since you are such a..."

She squinted her eyes as if she's studying the man's face and leaned forward then whispered on his ear.

"Bad boy."

And before the man could even react she quickly bit the man's neck, making him scream in pain as she devoured his blood until the last drop.

She tossed the man's dead body to the side and wiped the blood on her face, then licked her blood stained hands.

"Ah... That was a very satisfying meal. Thank you for the food dead sir."

She smiled playfully and nodded.

"I'll also take this bag full of money since you won't need it anymore anyway."

She waved at the dead body before opening the window.

"Thanks! Bye!"

Then she jumped out through the window with the duffle bag and casually walked on the street as if nothing happened.

————————

The light on the living room illuminated as Morana carefully closed the front door of their house.

"Where have you been Morana?" Her elder sister queried. Arms crossed across her chest, her eyes scanning her younger sister.

Morana hissed as she slowly turned around to face her sister and tossed the duffle bag to the side.

"I told you to stop calling me that, we are not living in ancient times anymore Khali." She retorted with a matching eye roll at her older sister.

Khali's eyes widen at the blood stain and the tiny holes on her sister's shirt.

"Did you got shot?!"

She quickly went to her sister and checked Morana's body.

"Relax, it's already healed it wasn't a big deal anyway." The latter uttered as she made her way out of her sister's grip.

Khali groaned in frustration.

"Are you stupid?! You aren't bulletproof Morana just in case you forgot! We still consists of flesh and blood so yeah, we aren't bulletproof. What if that bullet hit you in the heart or much worse, on your head?! You aren't really thinking aren't you?! I told you, if you badly want some blood just let them come to us not you coming after them! It isn't safe!"

Khali reprimaded her sister as the latter just nonchalantly went to the fridge and took a can of beer.

"Chill sis, it's not like I am going to die of just a mere bullet. I already got shot by Hitler remember? I already survived two world wars, nobody can kill me at this point. And besides, it's just one time. The man needs to learn his lesson." The younger woman took a sip of the beer and sat on the couch.

Khali shook her head and sighed. She grabbed the duffle bag that is on the side and threw it at her younger sister.

The latter caught the fast flying item towards her, but her beverage spilled all over the carpet as she accidentally squeezed the container.

"Heol! Khali, seriously?!" She glared at her older sister.

Khali just shrugged as she made her way upstairs.

"Oh! Before I forget... Pack your things, we are going to South Korea since our location here is pretty much compromised by now. Humans are starting to notice the strange disappearances, and the lady from the coffee shop noticed the color of my eyes this morning, I apparently forgot to wear my contacts when I went out to get some coffee." The older woman announced as she ascended the stairs.

The latter groaned at her sudden announcement.

They have been moving from place to place, from one country to another ever since they left that house in the middle of nowhere. And every time they move to another place, they have to change their names in order for them to be untraceable. They have been to twenty different countries ever since. When they feel like people are starting to notice strange things about them, they immediately move out. And of course for them, moving out means setting their current house on fire to make sure that they erase any possible information about them.

—————————————

Seoul, South Korea   
January 14, 1996

The plane just landed. Both Khali and Morana hurriedly went out of the airport and hailed a cab to their hotel.

"Why aren't you wearing your contacts? You look suspicious with that huge ass sunglasses on." Khali uttered as they sat inside the cab waiting for the driver to finish loading their bags.

"It's irritating, I don't like wearing it, it feels weird. And besides this is my favorite pair of sunglasses. I stole this from the dead man's office yesterday. It's from Gentle Monster special collection. You like it?" The younger woman wiggled her eyebrows at her sister.

Khali just rolled her eyes at her sister's cheeky remarks.

"Ugh... Just don't remove them then in front of anyone." She retorted and relaxed herself on the backseat.

It just started snowing heavily and it seems like the moist on the road started to turn into ice, making the cemented road slippery. The driver started driving slowly and cautiously as the snow kept on falling thicker and thicker every time.

A few minutes later and they finally arrived at their booked hotel.

Khali went out of the cab first as Morana paid the cab driver before taking all of her stuff out.

She was about to enter the lobby of the hotel when she heard some tire screeching sound.

It was unbearably cold outside that the hotel staff including the security are all inside the hotel lobby.

Then she heard a woman screaming along with the prolonged screeching tire noise.

She looked around first before running after the source of the disturbance. Morana saw a skidding car across the empty street and it is heading towards a tree at a high speed. She made it just in time before the car could crash on the tree, leaving a small dent just the size of her hands at the front of the car.

Her sunglasses flew out of her face during the impact, exposing her red with a purple to blue colored iris.

The moment she looked up to check on the driver, their eyes suddenly met that caught her off guard.

"Ah shit-" She mumbled as the person inside the car stared at her eye to eye, obviously in complete shock.

She gulped and shook her head then ran away from the scene of the accident.


	2. Khalida Thana

Khalida Thana— the first born half-blood. She was born in a tiny but peaceful village beyond the woods. 

Vampires who doesn't want to consume human blood lived there. Everything is perfect until one day while her parents were out on the lake, a group of fishermen saw her father who is a very noticeable man just by judging how pale his skin was and the unusual color of his eyes.

His eyes widen at the sight of the humans thinking that they must've misunderstood how he lovingly caressed his wife's cheek. They must've thought that he was luring the woman into his trap.

"I think we should go." Her father uttered as he maintains eye contact with the men on the tiny fishing boat.

His wife is already halfway through her pregnancy on their second child at that time.

Khalida's parents were the only known human and vampire couple in the village. Since their whole neighborhood vowed to never attack any humans again, they have been very understanding on the relationship of her parents.

The village beyond the woods is a peaceful place and a safe haven for vampires who wants to change their ways, they survived by hunting animals like deers and bears, even mountain lions. That is their way of life, until one tragic evening.

While Khalida's mother is giving birth to her younger sister, a huge fire started in one of the houses in the village.

Everyone went out of their homes and there it happened. Burning arrows flew all over the village. Screaming can be heard from afar as humans attacked their peaceful village. What they thought was their safe haven wasn't safe anymore.

"Father!" Khalida grabbed her father's hand as he checked what was going on outside their house. He peeked through the window and saw the huge fire.

He grabbed Khalida's arms as fear started to take over him.

"Stay with your mother, don't go out. I will be back."

And just like that he quickly went outside to help his kind. It was an ambush, they were outnumbered and unprepared. They never even thought that a scenario like this– humans attacking the vampires could happen. They didn't kill anyone anymore. They have been quiet for years, and they remained hidden up until now.

Khalida peeked through the window, looking for her father.

She found him, he was trying to run back to their home when a burning arrow impaled his leg making him stumble on the ground.

"Father!" She opened the door and ran towards him. 

"Khalida no!" He yelled as he watched how his daughter ran out of their house.

He removed the object on his leg and grabbed his daughter quickly, protecting her from those flying arrows.

A few moments later and they heard a loud sound of a horn.

"Charge!" The leader of the attack ordered his soldiers.

"Kill them all! Off with their heads and burn them all!"

She looked around and saw the horrific events.

Vampires being outnumbered as they were decapitated and burned. Humans setting the houses on fire. She looked up and saw the terrified look on her father's face.

"No-" He whispered underneath his breath.

"No!" He yelled as he saw their house being set on fire.

Her father looked around then ran towards the direction of the lake carrying Khalida in his arms.

She placed her behind the huge rock by the water.

"Stay here, I'm going back to get your mother and your sister." He told her as he quickly ran back to their house.

Her father just arrived in time, as he heard the humans talking about the newborn while he was running back. They were already inside the house checking if there are any vampires left inside.

"Is she a human?"

One human asked, as they took a closer look at the woman lying helplessly on the bed, unconscious.

"Yes, I think so. Vampires can't give birth."

"They used her to reproduce their kind?!"

"Kill it! That thing is more dangerous than a normal vampire."

Then he heard the sound of a sword being unsheathed.

"No!" He yelled as he attacked one of the humans inside their home.

One side of their house is continuously burning, as smoke started to fill the entire space inside.

He bit the neck of the mortal, spreading his venom in it's veins making the human scream in pain as he convulsed uncontrollably.

He then turned his attention to the other two who quickly drew out their swords, and prepared themselves for the attack.

The newborn cried as the chaos from all over the place and the extreme heat woke her up.

Her father launched at the other human biting it's face off, then turned to witness her wife getting stabbed on the back as she protected the newborn from the human's blade.

His eyes widen in horror as he watched his wife bleeding to death.

"No-"

Then the human stabbed her again. Making her father move unconsciously out of rage, taking the sword on the floor from the human that he slained earlier and swung it aiming at the soldier, slicing the human in half.

"T-take her away from here-"

She uttered as she coughed some blood.

"No, don't go. Please stay awake... I-I can fix this, I need you to stay awake please." His tears started to fall as he helplessly watched his wife bleeding in his arms.

She cupped his face as she grew weaker and weaker every second.

"No... I want you to take care of our daughters. I told you I was born a human, and I will die a human remember?" She weakly uttered.

"But I can fix this, just let me fix this. How am I supposed to live without you? I can't carry on without-"

She cut him off by planting a soft kiss on his lips.

"I started loving you as a human, and I will die loving you as a human. You don't have to fix me, just take our daughters to safet-"

Before she could even utter another word, her hand fell off from cupping his face as life slowly drifted away from her.

He screamed as he cried, burying his face on to his dead wife's chest.

Then an explosion snapped him out of his grief along with the loud cry of his newborn daughter.

He gently placed his wife back on the bed, and kissed her one last time then whispered "I love you" before taking his daughter out of the burning house, and running towards the location of his eldest child.

He found Khalida sitting behind the rock, patiently waiting for him to comeback. He noticed how Khalida is crying while hugging her knees.

She heard everything, she already knew what happened to her mother.

"I want you to runaway with your sister as far away from here as possible." 

She took her newborn sister from his father, and watched him ran back to the village.

—————————————

It has been 2 years since she fled the village with her sister. They are living at the house that she found in the middle of nowhere.

Khalida already stopped aging but her hate for humans kept on growing. She taught her sister everything. She even gave her sister a name, and stood as her guardian.

She learned how to use her alluring beauty to attract humans into their home, mostly bear hunters discovers the location of the unusual house in the middle of nowhere.

Khalida would lure them into going inside the house, while the still aging Morana would take away the weapons and hide it somewhere else.

She would make them think that she's going to satisfy the men's favorite craving, whispering on their ears making them feel aroused. Nibbling on their ears, then slowly planting soft kisses on their necks before actually biting them— catching their victim off guard.

When the human starts to go unconscious, thats where she calls Morana to join her with the meal.

It has been that way for 5 years, not until the humans started to get cautious and stopped hunting near their area. So Khalida decided that it was time for them to move out.

They moved to the city, and it has been the first time that she saw such number of humans ever since the attack on her village.

They looked helpless, as they stood in the middle of the town plaza looking lost at the sea of people. Then an old woman bumped into Morana, and the latter hissed at the accident.

Khalida noticed how the elder is trying to look for the stick that she was holding a while ago. So she grabbed the stick and cautiously handed it to the old woman.

"I'm so sorry my child."

The elder uttered as she held Khalida's hand and tried to feel it with her palms.

Khalida and Morana just stood there as they watched how the old woman feels her hand.

"Uh– it's okay."

She uttered as she swiftly pulled her hand out from the elder's grip.

"I was looking for the bakery, and it is my first time going out ever since my daughter died. She used to do it for us, but now I am all alone. Can you maybe help me my child? I'll treat you to some pastries." The old woman told them while facing Khalida, but you can tell that she really isn't looking at them.

"Pastries? Like bread and cookies?" She queried, and the woman smiled.

"Yes dear." The old woman's reply was short.

Khalida remembered how her mother used to bake some cookies, she's the only one in the village who actually makes it since she's the only one who eats them before Khalida was born of course.

She'd sneak into their kitchen just to secretly eat the snack. Her mother would laugh at her for thinking that her mother doesn't know what she's doing and they'd happily talk about it at dinner.

Morana's voice snapped Khalida from reminiscing.

"What's that?" Her sister asked.

Of course Morana doesn't know what a pastry is. She grew up consuming different types of meat and blood.

Khalida smiled at her.

"You'll see."

Then she took the old woman's hand and led the way to look for the bakery.

She watched as her younger sister munched on the bread and cookies, while the older woman chuckled at Morana's comments about the food.

It was a peaceful afternoon, when suddenly a group of men went inside the store and harassed the baker. They were asking him for money, but the baker refused.

"Please, this is all I have!"

One of the men forcefully grabbed the purse from the baker and shoved him on the table smashing his head, that caused his forehad to bleed.

Morana stopped munching on the cookies as her eyes widen. Sniffing at the scent of the blood lingering on her sensitive sense of smell.

Khalida quickly grabbed her sisters face using her two hands and made her look at her.

"Morana." She uttered shaking her head, making the younger girl calm down.

Then one of the men saw the sisters sitting with the old woman. He nudged his friends and they all looked at the ladies' direction.

"Well what do we have here?" One of them uttered, and touched the top of Khalida's head and ran his hand down her hair then gave it a lingering sniff.

The old woman must've felt what was going on, that she instinctively swung her stick and hit the man standing beside Khalida on his face.

He got pissed at the sudden attack that he punched the older woman which sent her falling down her seat. The man isn't contented yet, he even follow through with his attack and bashed the woman's head with a thick wooden tray repeatedly– her blood spilling on the floor.

Khalida frozed for a moment, she was caught off guard. Morana looked at her as if waiting for her signal, Khalida nodded finally letting Morana do what she wanted to do.

Before the men could even react, the sister's already attacked them without warning. 

It was a blood bath, dead bodies scattered all over the floor.

Not even a day into the city and they already found trouble. Now they have to move again.

They moved from places to places, introducing themselves using different names whenever they move from one place to another.

Khalida has to control Morana's blood frenzy every time. And as her younger sister ages the more it is harder for her to control Morana.

Her sister even developed a knack for toying with her victims, slowly killing them with fear before actually killing them with her venomous bite and draining their blood to the last drop. But the only good thing about Morana's unusual trait is that she only kills the bad ones. The murderer, the pedophile, the abusive, and many more.

She uses seduction to lure her victims, and when she got them cornered that's where she shifts from being seductive to being terrifying.

Khalida herself on the other hand uses the same approach just like what she taught her sister. But her habit is different from her sister, since she only preys on those humans who can't wait to see her naked. Being enchantingly beautiful makes it even easier for her to lure her victims. If she likes the human, she'll hook up with them first before killing them. She hasn't done that with men yet though, since she has this weird sexual appetite for human females.

Unlike any other vampire, Morana and Khalida developed this great self control over time. Whenever they are around humans, they don't let their killer instincts take over them. No matter how sweet the person's scent is to them, they know exactly when and where they should kill a human.


	3. The Guide

August 2011  
Seoul, South Korea

"Where have you been Morana?" Khali asked her younger sister who just arrived.

She could smell the sweet scent of the human blood on her sister's clothes, she was out all night and Khali doesn't even know where.

The younger one grunted upon hearing her sister. She turned to look at her.

"I told you Khali, don't call me using that old ass name. Achy, okay? Call me Achy." She complained before walking into the kitchen to get a glass of water.

The older one followed her sister to the kitchen. She stood beside Achy with her arms crossed, scanning the younger one from head to toe.

"How many times do I have to tell you Achy? We don't go to them, they go to us. You're not a hunter Achy, so stop hunting humans at night. It's dangerous." Khali reprimanded her sister who doesn't even seem to care.

Achy placed the empty glass on the kitchen counter and faced her sister. She grabbed Khali's shoulder and grinned at her.

"I'm bored last night okay Khali? And besides, I am more dangerous than those puny humans. Just let me do my thing okay? I'm letting you do yours, so let me do mine in peace." Achy uttered.

Khali looked at her unimpressed. She grabbed the lapel of her sister's coat.

"Well those puny humans can kill you if you're not careful enough Achy, and I don't want that to happen." Khali uttered as she lightly tugged on her sister's lapel showing her the hole on her coat with a blood stain. Achy's blood stain.

Achy sighed at the sight of it. She's been caught again.

It was from the stab wound that she got last night. She was out on the streets following a man who seems to be targeting a teenage girl, who was coming home late from her part-time job.

"Tsk tsk tsk." 

The man stopped walking when he noticed that someone is behind him. He turned around and saw a beautiful woman wearing a beige long coat.

"Well hello there young lady." He uttered and grinned at her.

Achy smiled back at him, she walked towards the man and softly caressed his face which made him quite curious about the woman's intentions. 

"Take me somewhere." She whispered in his ear seductively.

The man's disgusting grin grew even wider as he automatically followed Achy's request.

He took her to a rooftop house, in which Achy thought is his home.

"I live here alone darling, don't worry the walls in here are thick. Nobody would hear us." He uttered while eyeing the woman who just closed the door behind her, locking themselves in.

Achy smirked as he walked deeper into the tiny apartment.

She looked around and saw pictures of younger girls pinned on one side of the room's wall. Some of it were marked with an 'x' across their faces, making Achy's expression turned serious.

"This is what you do for fun?" She queried.

She could hear the sound of a sharp metal lighty scratching against a wood. Achy knew what's going on.

"Yes, do you like it?" He said so in a creepy manner, but she's used to that already. Hundreds of years of slaying the bad apples, made her what she is today.

No human could even make her tremble. Not even this child predator that is probably holding a kitchen knife behind his back, who happens to be the suspect for the disappearances of many teenage girls around town.

"No..." She uttered.

The man walked slowly towards her, still wearing that disturbing smile.

"No?" He asked.

"No... But you'll definitely have fun with what I am planning to do with you though." Achy smirked at him.

He raised an eyebrow, probably wondering what the woman had in mind.

"What is it?" He asked, curious.

"Well, I am not an easy woman you see... I easily get bored to the usual stuff. So, how about we play a game? Before we do the deed. If you know what I mean." Achy uttered seductively, while she walked towards the wooden chair by the study table at the side of the room.

"Are you up for a game?" She queried.

Achy tapped the seat not removing the intense eye contact with the man.

He willingly obliged at the woman's request and sat on the chair, revealing the knife that he was hiding from her a few seconds ago as he placed it on his lap.

"Now now honey... I want you to give me that knife. You do want to have fun do you?" Achy uttered as she slowly took the knife away from him.

She took the plastic box that contained cable ties, with five different colors which she spotted while scanning the place from the study table.

"Black, white, yellow, red, or blue? Pick one color that you like the least." She asked the man who can't seem to erase that disturbing grin on his face.

"Red." He replied.

Achy smiled at him and took one of each color of the cable ties, except red.

"Now I want you to stay still or it won't be fun anymore. Take off your shirt first, I want to touch your skin." She whispered the last words in his ear.

"Hmm... I see that you have a kink for this type of things." He uttered as he removed his shirt and threw it on the side.

"Perfect." She said.

Achy started tying both his feet on the chair with the black and white cable ties, then proceeded on tying the mans wrists on the wooden chair's armrest. Securing the man's limbs in it's place.

"What are you planning to do now little girl?" He asked, with a psychotic look on his face.

Achy took the kitchen knife first and stood in front of him.

"Let's play a game... You tell me what you did to those girls, and I'll do something satisfying in return." She uttered while playing with the knife in her hand.

"That is an easy game little girl, but let's do it." He replied confidently.

"You see that photo over there?" He pointed his index finger to one of the photos with an 'x' mark on the wall.

"I stabbed her chest, not too deep and opened it just to see how fast her heart was beating." The man uttered smiling as if he was reminiscing a good memory.

Achy's face turned serious for a moment.

"I could still hear her screams, like music to my ears while I gently peeled off the skin on her chest. Ah..." He closed his eyes while humming with the satisfaction that the memory must've brought him.

She looked at him in the eyes and smiled.

"Well then, I guess I'll get to listen to that type of music now too." She uttered before she slowly punctured the man's chest, making him scream his lungs out.

"St–st–stop! Ahhhhhhhh! What are you— what are you doing?!"

"What? I just wanna see how fast your heart is beating right now." She innocently uttered as she sliced through his skin, from in between his collarbones, down to his sternum.

"St–stop! Ahhhhhhh!" He cried while looking down helplessly at how painfully and slowly she cuts through him.

Achy closed her eyes and hummed. "Hmm... You're right, I love the sound of your screams. Like music to my ears."

She looked down on him, and saw the tears in his eyes uncontrollably rolling down his face while she slowly peeled off a thick layer of his skin.

"Now, I don't want you to feel like I'm the only one satisfied with this. You can stab me too." She cut the cable ties on his hands, and handed him the knife.

"You... are... crazy!" He yelled and stabbed Achy's chest with difficulty.

"Hmm... I love the pain, it makes me feel... Human." She uttered and removed the kitchen knife on her chest as if it was nothing.

The man looked at her, wide eyed.

"Now that we're already fair. Let's continue our game." She said to him before she swiftly stabbed the man's right hand, impaling it against the armrest of the wooden chair.

Khali lets go of the lapel of her sister's coat and heaved a heavy sigh.

"Stop being reckless Achy, you're the only one that I got left. I don't want to lose you too." She uttered and looked at her sister's eyes.

"And you won't. No one could kill me Khali." She reassured her worried sister, lightly tapping her shoulders and giving her the best smile.

Khali just rolled her eyes at her, this has always been the scenario almost every morning for the sisters.

"Change your clothes, the university called. We are accepted."

The latter grunted.

"Ugh! Seriously?! College? Again?! I have 50 diplomas already. Why do we have to go to college for the 51st time?! We can just say that we're a school dropout or just tell humans that we're rich and we don't need the education. Damn Khali, I don't wanna go to a university anymore!" Achy complained.

She had every reason to complain though. They have been to 50 different universities, enrolling and then graduating with different college degrees using different names. So to say that the sisters are knowledgeable is quite an understatement. They know every profession and mastered all of them, but somehow they still kept on enrolling to universities every ten years just so they could fit in with the humans.

"Just take a bath will you? You smell like death." 

Achy just rolled her eyes and sighed at her older sister's reply.

"Should've killed that man who started the idea of schools. Ugh!" She closed her eyes while massaging her temple.

New place, new school, another set of people to avoid murdering for 4 years.

"Welcome Miss Khalida, Miss Morana." The man in gray suit and tie greeted the sisters who just entered his office.

Achy looked at her sister when she heard him mention their real names. They never used their real names in public before, let alone be used as an official document for them at schools.

"Why did you give them our real names?" Achy whispered to her sister.

Khali shook the man's hand and Achy just followed her sister's lead. They sat at the chairs in front of the wooden desk full of papers. Achy is still looking at her sister, waiting for an explanation but the latter didn't pay her any attention as she is talking with the man behind the desk.

'Jo In-Sung'  
'School Director'

She read the words on the nameplate on top of the wooden desk.

"Yes sir... Thank you for accepting us here in your prestigious school." She heard her sister utter.

"Well, we can't really waste someone who perfected the school's entrance exam. Nobody has ever done that before." The school director chuckled.

Achy rolled her eyes at the comment, she knew full well that, that is not the only reason that they got accepted. One look at either one of the half-blood sisters can make any humans bow down without a question.

"Our student body officers will be here in any moment. I asked them to escort the both of you to your respected college buildings, since the two of them have the same class schedule as you do." He said to them.

She could hear two human females fighting over who would knock at the door. Sometimes Achy hated how sensitive her sense of hearing is, listening to two innocent humans fighting over something stupid is seriously quite irritating for her. 

They were practically whisper yelling at each other, trying not to be heard.

"No, you knock!"

"No, you!"

"Come on Wendy do it!"

"No! You do it!"

"Ugh! Fine!"

A few minutes later and they finally heard three light knocks on the door.

"Come in!" The school director uttered, and two short women entered the room.

They slightly bowed and looked at the two beautiful woman sitting by the school director's table.

This scent... It's familiar. Achy thought to herself when the two stepped inside the room.

"Wow." The blonde woman standing by the door murmured and glanced at her companion.

Achy and Khali heard what she said clearly.

"Ladies, I want you to meet Miss Khalida and Miss Morana. They are the transfer students that I was talking about yesterday." He introduced the sisters to them.

"So, who's the Literature student?" Achy asked, not waiting for another word from any of them.

The woman with a cat-like eyes raised her hand.

"It's me." She uttered.

"Miss Morana, this is Miss Jennie Kim. She will be your guide for the day." The school director said to her.

Achy looked at the woman who can't seem to stop staring at her.

"Miss Kim, please take Miss Morana to her class." He told the petite woman with a cat-like eyes.

"I guess she is my assignment for the day?" The woman with the short blonde hair queried, pointing her index finger at Khali who is looking at her.

"Yes, she is your assignment for the day Miss Wendy." The man replied, and Khali stood up and approached her.

"Let's go?" Khali uttered, that sounded more like a whisper which made Wendy gulp.

Achy scoffed at what her sister did, she knows full well what Khali is trying to do.

"Let's get out of here." Achy uttered and went out of the office without even saying goodbye to the school director.

Jennie bowed at the school director first before running after Achy.

"Hey! Wait up!" Achy stopped walking and turned around which made Jennie accidentally bump on her, but it didn't made Achy move an inch.

"Oww! Why did you stop so abruptly?!" Jennie yelled at her which made the latter raise an eyebrow.

"You told me to wait up didn't you?"

"Yes, but that doesn't mean that you should stop without a warning!" Jennie exclaimed while rubbing her forehead that hit on Achy's chin when she accidentally bumped her.

"Can you stop yelling? You're hurting my ears." Achy calmly said to her.

"You won't even say sorry to me?" Jennie raised an eyebrow at her.

"Say sorry for what? Bumping on to me? Shouldn't it be the other way around?" Achy uttered and turned around to continue walking but Jennie grabbed her shoulder.

"Let go of me human, you're starting to piss me off and it makes me want to eat you for lunch." Achy seriously said to her, which probably took Jennie by surprise because it made her took a few steps back away from her.

"Pervert." Jennie murmured. She was flustered, the light shade of red on her face made it obvious.

"Interesting, right Achy?" She heard her sister murmur from the opposite side of the hallway. She was walking beside Wendy, who is explaining her schedule to Khali.

Interesting indeed, since this is the first time that an innocent human pissed her off right off the bat. She never gets pissed off easily, not even with the worst criminals, but Jennie seems like she has this switch on her nerves. It intrigued her.


	4. The Contract With The Devil

"Hi! I'm Seulgi Kang!" A woman with a bright smile approached Khali.

Khali looked up at her and smiled, the usual thing she does when humans tries to get close to her.

"There is something about your smile that makes my heart pound to be completely honest." Seulgi said to her, a little too straight forward.

Khali chuckled at Seulgi's honest remark.

"Call me Khali."

Humans, such a very predictable creatures. She thought to herself while she shook Seulgi's hand.

"There is something about your smile too that makes me want to hurt you... So bad." Khali uttered which made Seulgi laugh out loud.

Seulgi is a very well-known playgirl in the university. She often targets the transferees and the freshmen who doesn't know anything about her. She got plenty of exes around the university and is the current holder for the most number of women dated, in one semester. Seulgi even targeted Jennie at some point but she never found success, since Jennie is definitely out of anyone's league.

"A sadist, I see." Seulgi winked at her and took the seat beside Khali who didn't mind her presence.

"So... Khali... I don't really like beating around the bush when I see something that I like." Seulgi placed her arm on Khali's shoulders.

"Have lunch with me." She whispered in Khali's ears, that made the latter laugh.

Of course you do. Khali looked at her and nodded.

"Sure." She smiled wickedly at Seulgi who bit her lower lip, while looking at Khali's lips.

"Seulgi! Stay away from my assignment!" Wendy approached them and pulled Seulgi away from her.

She heard Seulgi's loud grunt at what Wendy did.

"Are you okay? You should stay away from her Khali, she's no good." Wendy sat on the seat next to her, where Seulgi was seated a while ago.

"Whoa there! Well what do we have here Wendy?" A tall woman with long raven hair sat on top of the desk in front of the two.

"Joy, get off the desk. Go grab a seat, tables aren't meant for butts." Wendy uttered.

The tall woman circled around the desk and sat on the chair at Khali's left side.

"I'm Joy, and you are?" She reached her hand out to Khali.

"Khali." She smiled and shook Joy's hand.

This has always been a typical scenario when Khali and her sister goes back to school. Humans would try to hit on them, whenever they can.

Khali enjoys the attention, since it looks like the menu has been given to her and all she has to do is choose her meal.

Achy on the other hand though is not totally fond of the attention, since she has to control her urges not to hurt the innocent humans. But sometimes, the university is usually the place where she finds the nasty once.

"Roseanne Park."

"What?" Achy queried.

A beautiful, tall purple haired woman approached them. 

The woman chuckled. "Roseanne Park, is my name." 

"Hmm..." Achy nodded and ignored the woman.

She took the seat by the window in which Roseanne took care of following her there.

"It's me again. Call me Rosie by the way."

"Achy." She uttered which made the human beside her smile.

Jennie just watched how her friend Rosie seems to be quite attracted to the stranger by the window. Rosie never makes the first move to anyone, she's more of like the receiver of attention rather than the giver. But she seems to be different today, she instantly approached Achy even though the transferee is basically a stranger to her.

Lisa, Seulgi's best friend has been pursuing Rosie for quite some time now, but she never even got closer to a 'Rosie initiating a conversation' phase. But this beautiful stranger did it without even saying anything yet, which made Jennie curious because she couldn't find anything special about this stranger other than she's ridiculously gorgeous.

"I would pretty much appreciate it if you stopped staring at me." Achy said it out loud and looked at Jennie. She didn't even notice how she stared at the person beside Rosie, a little longer than necessary.

Jennie rolled her eyes at what Achy just said.

"Who told you that I was staring at you?! I was looking at Rosie!" She recoiled and walked towards her seat while stomping her feet like a grumpy child.

Weird. Humans usually act like this Rosie right here, but that... Hmm... Interesting. Achy thought to herself as she watched how Jennie would roll her eyes at her every time that their eyes would meet.

"So, have lunch with me later A." Rosie said to her.

Achy didn't even paid attention to what Rosie was saying.

"Rosie! There you are!" A lanky woman entered the classroom and approached them.

Her attention went from Rosie to Achy when she came closer. She's standing in front of the two, staring at Achy as if she's scanning her face.

"Hi, I'm Lisa." Rosie glared at her.

"Hey! She's mine! I got dibs on her." The purple haired woman uttered.

Jennie on the other hand watched, as the two of them bickered over the stranger who quietly stood up and walked towards her.

"You're not attracted to me are you?" Achy glanced at her waiting for her response.

Jennie raised an eyebrow at her. 

"As if! I don't even get what they see in you. I admit, you're pretty... but you ain't special." She uttered.

Achy changed her seating position to face Jennie.

"I'm not?" Achy asked.

"Yup." Jennie said to her nonchalantly.

She noticed how Achy smiled upon hearing her answer. It was the first time that she saw her smile for the whole duration of being with her all morning.

"Why are you smiling?" Jennie asked, confused. 

Usually people would find it a little offensive, most specially if you're not close with the person. But Achy is smiling from ear to ear when she heard that.

"Because you told me that I'm not special." Achy spoke like a happy child, a complete opposite of her demeanor from a few minutes ago.

"You're weird."

"And so are you, that makes two of us."

Jennie swiftly turned to look at her. She raised an eyebrow at Achy who chuckled at what she did.

"Did you just called me weird?!" Achy laughed at her rugged behavior.

"Yes, because you're not attracted to me. That's a first for me, so I find you weird."

"What?! News flash your highness, you aren't all that! Not being attracted to you isn't weird, you're just not my type. Ugh!" Jennie rolled her eyes at her, which totally amused the latter.

"That's a good thing though... I mean, you're different. That makes you interesting." 

Jennie glared at her.

"You're crazy."

"Maybe I am." Achy flashed her a genuine smile which Jennie managed to ignore.

You're scent and now this... You're interesting Jennie Kim. Achy thought to herself, thinking about what makes the woman beside her different from the other humans.

The school bell rang and everyone is out on their way to lunch. Khali received so much attention the whole morning, that she doesn't even remember what happened during the class since it looked more like trying to get her attention contest rather than a class discussion.

"Kha—"

"Let's go Khali, let's have lunch together. My treat." Seulgi appeared out of nowhere, which Wendy was quite taken aback.

"I told you to stay away from her Seulgi!" Wendy exclaimed, they were bickering over Khali again.

Khali on the other hand tapped Wendy's shoulder and smiled.

"It's okay Wendy, seems like Ms. Kang right here knows what she's doing. I'll just see you later, okay?" She gave the blonde woman a reassuring look, so Wendy immediately backed away without a fuss.

Seulgi smirked at what she just heard. She placed her arm over Khali's shoulder, the latter doesn't seem to mind and followed Seulgi where she wants to take her.

They are sitting across each other at one of the restaurants around campus, the usual place where Seulgi takes her targeted women for a little chat or maybe more since the establishment is near the school's deserted library.

"Like I said before Khali, I don't like beating around the bush when I see something that I like." Seulgi spoke which Khali gave her full attention to.

"I want you to be my girlfriend Khali." Seulgi uttered which made Khali smirk.

Ah of course, the typical human behavior. Impulsive and overconfident. Khali thought to herself.

"Careful what you wish for Kang." Khali uttered while she sliced the piece of steak on her plate.

"I know what I am doing, and I want to have you. I always get what I want Khali, and in this case, you are what I want." Seulgi confidently said to her, Khali gave her a wicked smile while looking straight into the human's eyes.

"Oh Seulgi... You should think things through when you're dealing with me. I am not like any other toy that you can just add up to your collection without consequences." Khali played with the steak knife in her hand, lightly poking the tip of her index finger while looking intensely at Seulgi who had no hint of fear in her system at the moment.

"I think I've made myself clear already Khali. I want you." Seulgi insisted, which made Khali heave a heavy sigh.

"Well then... This may hurt a little." Khali grabbed Seulgi's hand and made a small cut on the tip of the latter's index finger, which took her by surprise.

Seulgi winced in pain, as she looked at Khali wide eyed.

Khali looked at the dripping blood from the human's finger and smirked.

"I am marking you Seulgi Kang."

Seulgi just watched how Khali took her bleeding index finger to her lips, wiping the blood on the smooth surface of Khali's lips, not removing the intense eye contact at the human while she's at it.

Seulgi swiftly pulled her hand away from Khali in complete shock, and placed a tissue on her wound to stop the bleeding.

"What are you doing?" She asked the strange woman in front of her, as she slowly licked the blood on her lips.

"Now you're marked Seulgi, I gave you a warning but you insisted. You're mine now." Khali uttered before she licked the remaining stain of blood on her lower lip.

Marking.

This is a different kind of imprinting, which is sort of a contract rather than a deeper kind of connection between a human and a vampire.

Marking happens when a vampire drinks or tastes a small portion of a human's blood, without infecting the human with their own venom. Therefore sealing the contract, making the human their property.

Unlike imprinting, marking makes the human more vulnerable to the vampire that they made a contract with. It makes the attraction of the human for their marker even stronger than before they are marked. Unlike the initial attraction that humans get when they first lay their eyes on a vampire, unmarked humans can snap out of the natural trance that a vampire makes once they start to feel fear towards the vampire, while the marked once can't, unless the marking is undone.

Usually, when a vampire marks a human, their intentions would be for the sole satisfaction of torturing the human physically and mentally. Marked humans are a mere toy to their markers, but no matter what the vampires do to them they always find themselves kneeling before their markers. Submitting to every abuse that they'll get from the vampire, making the humans addicted to the pain that was inflicted upon them as time goes by.

The only positive side about being marked though is that just like imprinting, marked humans becomes scentless to other vampires except the marker themself, making the other vampires uninterested. The marker can still smell the marked human's blood but it'll be more sweeter for them, hence making the marked human's blood some sort of a drug that they just can't get enough of, making them addicted to it.

Markers can also sense their marked human even when they're not together, especially if their human is in danger. 

Also unlike imprinting, marking can be undone in two different ways. First, the mark can be undone if the marker vampire or the marked human dies.  
Second, the mark can be undone if the marker creates another contract with another human, setting the previous marked human free from the trance that the marker created.


	5. Imprint

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dhampir/ Dhampyr is another term for a human and a vampire's offspring.

The sisters are having a peaceful evening, watching TV together while talking about their day like any other normal siblings in their new home. Yes, they have just moved in a week ago after living for 10 years in Ulsan.

"Achy..." Khali spoke all of a sudden.

"Hmm?"

"That girl... Jennie, she's interesting." Khali changed her sitting position to face her sister.

Achy took the remote and paused what they're watching. She did the same thing, now facing Khali while her head leaned against the backrest of the couch.

"What do you mean?" Achy queried. She waited for a few seconds before Khali spoke again.

"I can't smell her." Khali uttered. "She's scentless to me." She added.

Achy thought about it for a second, she can smell Jennie's scent though and it's very overpowering.

"Her scent is strong to me though, and it's weird because it smells familiar." Achy crossed her arms, obviously trying to recall what makes that human's scent familiar to her.

"And she doesn't show interest in you as well... Did you... By any chance, imprinted on her?" Khali seriously asked her sister who is still in deep thought.

Achy gasped at what her older sister said.

"What?! Now why would I imprint myself on someone I don't know? And this morning is the first time that I saw her. Also, I don't even know how imprinting works duh?" Achy said to her, raising an eyebrow at her sister.

Imprinting.

In contrast with marking, imprinting is a deeper kind of connection. A vampire's imprinting can occur with the first human that looks at them eye to eye, without the intention of killing the human. The pure connection.

The vampire won't notice that they already imprinted on a human, until they feel their human's heartbeat.

Imprinting's effect had some similarity with it's impure form, the marking.

A human who has been imprinted on will be the strongest and most addicting scent to their vampire, but will become scentless to any other monster of the same kind. Vampires can also sense their human even if they are not together, especially if they are in danger.

An imprintee won't feel the natural attraction or trance towards their imprinter. They can also feel the natural attraction towards any other vampire, but it won't be as strong as an unimprinted human.

For example, the dhampir sisters' parents.

Khali and Achy's father imprinted on their mother accidentally when he was sitting by the river, while their mother was roaming around with a basket full of flowers one quiet afternoon. She was the first human that made an eye contact with the beautiful red eyed monster, therefore making him imprint on her unintentionally. He became addicted to her scent but not in a way that he intends to bring harm to the woman. He was the first one to feel the strong attraction, but their mother doesn't feel the same way for him at first. He had to work his way for her to make her feel the same way towards him. Imprinting on a human means that they have to make the human feel the genuine attraction towards them. 

Their vampire trance won't work on their imprintee, so they have to start from scratch for them to get their 'mate'.

Imprinting could also mean that a vampire is no longer a free entity, meaning that once a vampire imprints they are also surrendering themselves to the imprintee, making the human their rightful owner. Although vampires can refuse the natural effect of imprinting on a human at first, it would be too late for some to realize that they have imprinted already. The effect of it would be too strong for the vampire to contradict that's why most of them resort to killing their imprintees before the attraction could get even stronger.

Unlike marking, the imprinting can only be undone if either the imprintee or the imprinter dies.

"Calm down Achy, I was just asking duh?" Khali rolled her eyes at her younger sibling.

Achy did the same which made Khali laugh.

"I wouldn't imprint on someone, I don't want anybody to own me. I am my own person Khali." She said to her and crossed her arms.

Achy took the remote and pressed play, resuming what they're watching on TV.

"I marked someone today." Khali uttered nonchalantly.

Achy just glanced at her then went back to watching her favorite movie.

"Poor human, and congratulations to that previous slave of yours. She's free now." Achy said to her, uninterested.

Her sister has been doing that for so many years, so it doesn't surprise her when she marked another human as soon as they moved in.

"A girl needs her toy, you should try it too Achy it's fun. Stop going after the vile humans, when you can just lure them to your trap like what I'm doing." Khali suggested, but the younger dhampir isn't having any of that.

"No thank you, I don't like having a human slave. It's annoying. The obsession and the neediness... Ugh! Nope, definitely not my cup of tea. I'm sticking to my bad guys diet." Achy said to her and focused herself back to what she's watching.

It was a quiet Tuesday afternoon, Jennie just entered the deserted library. The old library that is located far from the college buildings is where she usually hangout to study, since she thinks that nobody would be able to disturb her there.

She was busy looking for a book in the bookshelves, when she noticed a familiar figure leaning against the wall at the other end of the aisle.

Jennie cleared her throat, letting the other person know about her presence but the latter didn't even move an inch.

"Hey you." Jennie spoke, but she didn't get any response.

She slowly approached the person who had her eyes closed the whole time.

She's asleep? Oh that's why. Jennie thought to herself.

She squatted beside the figure and observed how peaceful she looks while sleeping.

Wow, her lips are pretty. Her nose is cute too... And—

Jennie's train of thoughts was interrupted when the person suddenly opened her eyes and looked at her.

"Jesus!" Jennie exclaimed.

She was so surprised that she fell backwards, making herself sit on the floor with her hands on her chest.

The other person raised an eyebrow at her.

"No. It's Achy, Jesus is my uncle." The dhampir uttered.

Jennie rolled her eyes at what the other person said. She hurriedly got up and was about to leave Achy when she saw a man at the other end of the aisle.

"Hi Jen." He greeted Jennie.

Achy just watched as the two of them talked. The guy being so chill about it and Jennie being so pissed at him.

They must be old lovers. Achy thought.

She sighed at how Jennie's voice is getting loud as their conversation goes on.

Tsk. This tiny human is really damaging my sense of hearing. Achy gets up and dusted herself to leave but to her surprise, Jennie grabbed her hand when she was about to pass by the two humans talking.

"Ah– Achy! You said you'll take me home today right?" Jennie spoke through gritted teeth. She glared at Achy who just furrowed her eyebrows in confusion.

It was a new feeling for Achy, she suddenly felt scared for the first time in her life. Those glaring cat-like eyes scared her more than a human pointing a gun at her. It's weird.

"Uh..." Achy doesn't know what to say, she even felt Jennie tightening the grip on her hand.

"You promised me, remember?" She glared at her.

Achy was confused but she nodded anyway and Jennie basically dragged her by the hand out of the library, leaving the guy that Achy hasn't seen before.

Now they are standing by the parking lot, Jennie already removed her grip from Achy's hand.

"It's okay if you don't take me home, I just really need to get away from that creep. He's been following me everywhere lately." Jennie uttered as she opened the door of her car and placed her stuff at the backseat.

Achy just observed how Jennie talked endlessly, complaining about the annoying guy who is basically at this point can be called a stalker.

"I hate it when someone is following me around, it's creepy." Jennie ended her long rant and looked at Achy's perplexed look on her face.

"You can go now. Thanks for the help." 

Jennie patted the latter's shoulder and winked at her, which made the latter freeze in place. She gets into her car and started the engine, she looked at Achy and raised an eyebrow when the latter still didn't move an inch.

"Do you want me to give you a ride?" Jennie asked, not even sure if Achy even heard her.

Instead of looking at her, Achy just seriously walked away from Jennie's car and entered a black Lamborghini that is parked at the other end of the lot and drove off.

"Is she mad?" Jennie mumbled and just shrugged it off.

She was driving along an empty highway on her way home, when she noticed a girl running on barefeet.

She noticed the distressed look on the girls face when she looked back as if she was being chased.

It peaked Jennie's curiosity, so she ended up driving to where the girl went a while ago. She took the can of mace spray on her purse and got out of her car.

Jennie carefully walked at the dark alley where she saw a man enter after the girl.

She walked deeper and deeper, then she heard a scream. Jennie gulped, she was nervous.

"P—please! Ack! Ack—k–"

A voice of a man that sounds like he was choking on something echoed through the slightly dark alley. Jennie peeked behind a garbage bin, and saw the man is sitting helplessly on the ground while holding on to his neck, looking terrified at the silhouette of a woman in the dark.

"P–please! Ack!" He pleaded while trying hard to back away from the silhouette that is slowly moving closer towards him.

Red. Jennie saw the blood oozing from the man's hand that is holding on to his neck, trying so hard to stop the bleeding.

"You shouldn't prey on the weak. Tsk—tsk." The woman at the dark side of the alley slowly inched closer towards the man. Her voice sent chills down to Jennie's spine.

She finally took a step under the light, revealing her small frame.

Jennie's eyebrows furrowed. The woman in front of the helpless man isn't the same person that he was trying to go after a while ago.

The curious person hiding behind the trash bin couldn't see the woman's face, her hair covered her side profile.

She was watching intently at the scene that was unfolding when the woman crouched in front of the almost lifeless man, then grabbed him by the collar of his shirt and dragged him with no difficulty to the dark side of the alley.

A few seconds later and a terrifying screams of pain echoed throughout the whole alley, making Jennie froze in fear.

As soon as the screams died down, Jennie felt a hand holding on to her shoulder.

She gripped her can of mace tightly, preparing herself to attack the person behind her with a pepper spray. She gulped and took a deep breath before she finally gained the courage to face whoever it is behind her.

"Get away from me!" She was about to press the can of mace when the person quickly snatched it before she could even do a damage.

"Stop! Get away from me!" Jennie screamed with her eyes tightly shut.

The other person cupped both side of her face, trying to make her calm down.

"Miss Kim, relax. It's me, open your eyes." The other person uttered.

Jennie flinched at what she did, but eventually calmed down as soon as she felt the other person's soft hands on her face.

She slowly opened her eyes to look at who could the person be and was taken aback to find out that it was Achy.

Jennie could feel her knees grew weak underneath her. She felt relieved when she saw the familiar face.

Achy caught the frail woman before she completely went unconscious and collapsed in her arms.

"Well you're early." Khali who is sitting on the couch at the living room uttered when she noticed her sister enter the house.

"And... You're carrying a Jennie on top of your shoulder like a sack of potatoes. Hmm." Her eyebrows raised when she saw Achy carrying Jennie over her shoulder, who is unconscious at the moment.

Achy didn't pay any attention to the older dhampir, she just went straight to her room and tossed Jennie on the bed like a backpack.

Khali followed the younger one to her bedroom, and she stood by the door leaning against the door frame with her arms crossed.

"Don't even start." Achy warned her sister. She knew perfectly well how Khali would tease her about it, since this is the first time in their whole lifetime that Achy brought a human home with her.

Khali tried to stifle her laugh at her sister's annoyed expression.

"Are you really just going to let her lay on your bed like that?" Khali asked.

Achy looked at the petite woman that is laying on her bed, she looked like a drunk person who just crashed on the bed without a care if she's laying on the bed properly.

She raised an eyebrow at Khali, confused.

"What do you want me to do?" Achy asked.

Khali just facepalmed at how clueless her sister is. She sighed and walked towards the bed where Jennie is and tucked her in properly on the bed.

"Gosh Achy. Years and years of dealing with humans, and you still don't know how to take care of one." Khali shook her head and left her sister standing beside the bed with her eyebrows furrowed in confusion.

Achy looked at Jennie's peaceful face, not even noticing how she stared at the unconscious woman longer than she ever intended.

Strange. Achy thought as she inhaled the sweet scent of the human on her bed.

"There's only one way to find out if you by any chance accidentally imprinted on her." 

Achy remembered what Khali had told her. She inched closer towards Jennie, then slowly placed her right ear on top of the woman's chest and closed her eyes as she listened to the human's heartbeat.

Her hands shivered the moment that she heard the sound of Jennie's heartbeat. She immediately took a step back and held on to her chest, her breathing became unstable as cold sweats rolled down her face.

"No."

Achy murmured, she took a quick glance at Jennie before she ran out of her room.

"Achy, what's wrong?" Khali looked at her sister who is sweating profusely.

She cupped her sister's face and looked into the younger dhampir's eyes, trying to search for an answer.

"Hey, look at me. What's wrong Achy?"

Achy looked at her sister, she was terrified at the sudden realization.

"I imprinted on her."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you are still reading this, thank you. I would very much appreciate it if you guys would tell me your opinion about the story. I am not really good at translating my idea into writing, so please bear with me.  
> Have a great day everyone, stay safe!


	6. The Wicked

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger Warning: Abuse

"I knew it... But how?" Khali tries to calm her sister down who is obviously panicking to her new discovery.

"Calm down Achy, imprinting to a human won't hurt you."

"You don't know that."

"Achy, relax. Let's talk about this okay? She's pretty much harmless to you. If anything, she should be the one who should be afraid of you." Khali walked to the kitchen to get a glass of water for her sister, who can't seem to calm down due to the information.

The younger dhampir drank the water that her sister gave, shaking her head while thinking when did she ever imprinted on Jennie. She wants nothing to do with a human. She hated the idea of being with a human and now she has a bind with one, and getting out of it means that she has to do what is against her own rules. She doesn't want to kill an innocent human.

"Kill her then." Khali uttered, she sat beside her sister on the couch with her arms crossed.

Achy looked at her in disbelief, she smacked her sister's arm.

"You are so despicable Khali! I can't kill her, she did nothing wrong!"

Khali laughed out loud at her sister's internal conflict.

The younger dhampir shook her head, she doesn't know what to do. An imprint is a strong bind, too strong that even the most powerful vampire would be kneeling before their imprintee.

"Relax Achy, you'll be fine." Khali patted her sister's shoulder.

"Let's wait for her to wake up. I want to get to know my sister's mate." She teased Achy which rolled her eyes at her statement.

They sat on the couch for a few hours waiting for Jennie to wake up. Achy was fiddling on the hem of her shirt, restless at the thought of Jennie being her mate.

'How did I ended up imprinting on that human?' She thought. She kept thinking when did she ever imprinted on Jennie? She kept on recalling their past encounters but she was sure that she was wearing her lenses when she's in front of the human because if she wasn't, Jennie would've freaked out already.

The sound of her bedroom door opening snapped Achy out of her reverie.

The sisters both looked at the direction where the sound came from and a petite woman with a puzzled expression on her face stepped out of Achy's bedroom.

"Where am I?" Jennie asked as she stood by the door frozen, trying to process everything in her mind.

"Hi Jennie... You are in our house, Achy took you here since she said that you passed out on the street." Khali walked towards the human and kissed her in both cheek to greet her.

She looked at the other woman who is still sitting on the couch, trying to avoid eye contact with her.

"Achy don't be rude, greet your guest." Khali uttered, calling her sister's attention but the younger one pretended that she didn't hear a thing.

Achy turned away from them, then took the remote of their TV and switched it on. Khali rolled her eyes and sighed at how her sister tried to dodge another eye contact with Jennie, although she is still clearly wearing her black contact lense hiding the true color of her eyes to the human.

Jennie took a deep breath to calm herself down at the thought of waking up in someone else's bed. She can barely remember anything from what happened the night before.

Khali took Jennie by the hand and led her to the couch where her sister is sitting. Achy's senses are as sharp as a newly bought knife, but the thought of Jennie surely dulled her senses that she ended up flinching when she felt the human sat beside her.

"Khali." She growled.

Jennie didn't hear what Achy said but the older dhampir heard it clearly.

She snorted, trying to suppress her laugh at how her sister looks like right now.

Achy is sweating bullets and if Khali didn't know any better, one would think that the younger dhampir had a stiff neck for how she avoided moving her head as to not look at the human beside her.

"Your sister told me about what you did for me..."

Achy just nodded still trying hard not to look at Jennie.

"Thank you... Achy." Jennie said to her and gently poked Achy's forearm, which made the tensed dampir flinch again.

Achy turned her head to face the human, but her eyes are tightly shut. She still can't look at Jennie.

"Achy, stop that. You look stupid." Khali uttered all of a sudden. Her sister glared at her, she was sitting on the other couch just observing what the two was doing.

The younger dhampir's eyes caught the sight of Jennie's face, she unconsciously stared at the human who is smiling at her in return.

"Hi." Jennie said, and it made Achy gulp.

"Hi— think you should go. Your parents are probably looking for you." Achy uttered, quickly standing up from her seat distancing herself from the human that in every minute that passes, the more she finds the human irresistible.

Jennie also flinched at Achy's sudden movement, she placed her hand on her chest in surprise and let out a huge sigh.

Khali laughed out loud at the two as she finds the both of them adorably hilarious, her dolphin-like laughter echoed throughout the living room.

"There's nothing funny Khali." Achy said to her, the older dhampir pursed her lips to stop herself from laughing.

"Let's go, I'll take you home." Achy said to the younger woman and glared at her sister before walking out of the front door.

Jennie followed suit and thanked Khali before she went out the door. She ran after Achy who is already sitting at the driver's seat of her black Lamborghini, waiting for her.

She circled around the car and sat on the shotgun seat. Jennie looked at how serious Achy's face is as she stepped on the pedal right after Jennie fastened her seatbelt.

"Where's my stuff?" Jennie queried, hesistant at first.

Achy sighed and reached something at the backseat while still looking at the road.

She tossed a purse at Jennie, who she gladly identified as her property. She thanked Achy for it but all she ever got in return is the defeaning silence. Every now and then Achy would just talk if she's asking for directions from Jennie, which the latter would gladly answer. She wanted to talk to Achy to lighten the mood inside the car but she understood how the latter would purposely ignore everything that she says except from the directions to her house.

After almost 30 minutes, they finally arrived in front of a huge mansion. Jennie looked at Achy, smiling at the dampir but the latter didn't return the gesture. She didn't even look at the human who pouted her lips right after being ignored.

"You're welcome, now get out." Achy uttered.

Jennie sighed and rolled her eyes upon hearing the dhampir's cold response.

"Fine, I'll get out now Ms. Grumpy-pants."

Achy raised an eyebrow upon hearing the comment but Jennie didn't see it as she was already out of the car.

She went inside their house right after Achy left, and saw a youthful looking man sitting by the dining table reading the newspaper.

Jennie approached the man and kissed him on his cheek.

"Good morning dad." She greeted him.

The man took a quick glance at Jennie and smiled.

"Is that her?" He asked.

"I'm not sure, but I think so."

"Good. Keep your eyes on them."

"As you wish, dad."

"Hmm." He hummed and nodded his head.

Seulgi is washing her hands inside the ladies room when she felt a sharp pain sliding down her back. She looked at the mirror and saw the reflection of a beautiful woman grinning behind her.

She grimaced as the sharp thing scratched her back slowly, but painfully.

"K—Khali..." Seulgi uttered as Khali's hand started to caress her back, up to her nape.

Khali could hear the intense beating in Seulgi's chest, making her smile wickedly at the human who is standing in her place. Frozen.

Her grin widened when she pulled Seulgi close to her and pinned her against the wall. The human gulped when she felt Khali's warm breath on her neck, while the dhampir's right hand roam freely from her thigh slowly making it's way up to her chest, then to her neck— gently digging her nails on her bare skin.

"You smell so good, Seulgi." Khali whispered in her ear, sending shivers down her spine.

Seulgi was so used to being the aggressive one when it comes to her women, but something about Khali makes her weak on her knees. 

Ever since that weird thing that Khali did during their first lunch together, Seulgi has been constantly thinking about Khali and it makes her want to always stick with the dhampir for no reason at all, which she finds unusual since she's used to be the one who is chased by women and not the other way around. It is almost like a thirst for her. She liked how Khali would appear out of nowhere, greeting her with pain rather than words. She liked how that terrifying smile sends chills down her spine, and she liked how Khali whispers in her ear that would often cause her skin to crawl.

"I know baby." Seulgi tried to be chill about it, but her knees grew weaker by the minute when she felt Khali's soft lips on the skin of her neck.

"Don't you dare touch me without my permission, Seulgi." Khali spoke in authority.

She flinched and just curled her hand forming into a fist, keeping her hands away from the dhampir who is now kissing her aggressively.

It took her by surprise when Khali grabbed her neck all of sudden, slowly making her grip tighter. Seulgi is gasping for air, finding it difficult to breathe as Khali's kisses went deeper and deeper obstructing every possible way for Seulgi to breathe.

"K—K–Khali I can't —" Seulgi gasped, trying hard to stay conscious as her sight starts to get blurry due to the lack of air.

Khali grinned against the humans lips before she parted the kiss.

"I know, Seulgi. Isn't it fun? When you're almost at the verge of passing out whenever we do this?" She uttered, smiling wickedly at the human who is taking deep breaths while holding her chest– calming herself down.

Seulgi bit her lip when she saw the menacing look on Khali's face, she felt herself slipping away from her own sanity. This is not me, what is going on?

Then without a single warning, Seulgi grabbed Khali's jaw and started kissing her aggressively— biting the dhampir's lower lip which caused it to bleed. Khali didn't mind the bleeding on her lips and just let Seulgi take her to one of the cubicles of the ladies room.

Khali parted their lips once again and pushed Seulgi away from her, making the human sit on the toilet seat cover.

"You don't command here Seulgi, I do. Don't treat me like one of your other women. I am a million times better." Khali whispered underneath her breath and sat on Seulgi's lap, straddling the human who just watched her in awe.

"Do as I say, and you'll be fine." She whispered in Seulgi's ear as she slowly started to grind on the human who is loving the sensation that Khali is giving her.

She grabbed Khali's ass when they started kissing again, and the pleasure that Seulgi was feeling a few seconds ago was replaced by an excruciating pain.

Khali grabbed Seulgi's wrist tightly and it made the human scream in pain, in which Khali took care of muffling the sound with her mouth.

"I think you broke my wrist!" Seulgi cried out, but there is no hint of concern present on Khali's face.

She smiled and cupped the human's cheek with her other hand, while looking at her straight in the eyes.

"I know... I purposely did that, so you would learn to follow what I say next time. Now be quiet and let me finish." Khali uttered, almost in a whisper as she wiped the tears on Seulgi's cheeks then resumed what they were doing a while ago.


	7. The King And The Curse

"What happened to your arm?" Lisa asked her friend Seulgi who just arrived in school with a cast on her hand.

They sat on the bleachers near the soccer field. Lisa handed Seulgi who is staring at her cast, a cup of iced coffee as she took a sip of her hot chocolate drink.

"Nothing. I just tripped in the ladies room and accidentally broke my wrist." Seulgi nonchalantly uttered.

It has been two days since she last saw Khali. She wasn't able to attend her classes for two days because of her parents' wish that she should stay at the hospital longer, even though the doctor already gave them a signal that she is ready to go.

She didn't even bother on visiting me or giving me a call. Seulgi thought to herself as she looked at the cast on her hand.

She couldn't even deny the fact that she missed Khali, terribly. After the incident at the ladies room, Khali just left her there while she cried in pain.

"You did great, Seulgi." Khali said to her before she got off of Seulgi's lap and licked her trembling lips before kissing it.

"Dude! I know you're stupid, but you ain't clumsy." Lisa said to her.

Lisa's face brightened up when they saw the new but familiar faces in the campus. She stood up from her seat and waved at the two people walking nearby.

Seulgi looked at the direction where Lisa is waving at, and her lips curved forming into a smile as she saw the person that she has been longing for days.

"Achy!" Lisa yelled, calling the younger dhampir's attention who doesn't seem to have the same level of excitement as her.

"C'mon Seul! Early bird catches the worms!"

She tapped her friend's shoulder before she ran towards the sisters. Seulgi followed her as she was greeted by Khali with a kiss on her cheek and a sweet smile.

"Achy, hey!— hi." Lisa uttered as she tries to catch her breath after running.

"One sec—" She raised her index finger while her hand rested on her knees.

"Hi."

She placed her arm over Achy's shoulder and the look on the younger dhampir's face made it obvious that she isn't even a tiny bit amused at what the lanky human was doing.

"Let's have lunch together, A." Lisa said to her and swayed her body lightly from side to side, which made Achy look visibly annoyed at the human.

"Achy, relax." Khali whispered, chuckling subtly at her sister's demeanor.

Achy kept on walking trying to ignore the annoying human who is latching on to her, but Lisa's blabbering made it impossible for Achy to keep her cool.

Achy groaned and whisked the human's arm away from her which took Lisa by surprise. She turned to face Seulgi and Khali with a puzzled look on her face as they watched Achy walk away, leaving them behind.

"What did I do?" She asked dumbfounded, while pointing at herself.

Khali laughed at the look on Lisa's face.

"Well... My sister is not really fond of skinship Miss—?"

"Lisa. Lisa Manoban." Seulgi uttered, standing next to Khali.

"...Lisa. She's just not the type that likes the clinginess. At least now you know how you should act when it comes to Achy next time." Khali explained and gave Lisa a genuine smile.

Lisa pouted her lips after hearing the information. Now how am I supposed to get her if I can't be clingy to her? She thought to herself but ended up shrugging the thought off when she saw Roseanne enter their college building.

"Park!" She yelled and ran after the purple haired woman who is tapping her ID at the building security's computer.

Khali faced Seulgi who has been staring at her for a few minutes now. She held the human's casted hand and looked at it.

She brought it up near her face and kissed Seulgi's protruding fingers one by one while looking at the human straight in her eyes.

"I missed you." Khali whispered before she placed a soft lingering kiss on Seulgi's cheek.

Achy is sitting quietly at the corner of their classroom, leaning against the window with her arms crossed over her chest and her eyes closed. She put on her earpods as if she's trying to listen to a song, but it isn't playing anything. She just put it on so that no one would dare to disturb her.

But all that effort is to no avail as somebody dared to knock on the desk in front of her, disturbing her momentary peace.

She knew the person without looking at her based on her strong, sweet addicting scent.

"Hey."

Achy tried to ignore the human that caused the disturbance. She didn't acknowledge the human's presence and pretended that she is sound asleep.

The dhampir thought that the human would eventually leave her alone but the total opposite happened.

Jennie didn't leave her alone. Instead, she gently poked Achy's cheek and ran her index finger along the dhampir's nose bridge.

"You have such a pretty nose." Jennie murmured but the latter could hear her clearly.

"What do you think you're doing?" Achy slowly opened her eyes and looked at the human who gave her a gummy smile as soon as their orbs met.

"Hi." She grinned at the dhampir who rolled her eyes at her while removing the earpods off of her ear.

Achy sighed. She doesn't want anything to do with Jennie who she's positive that she imprinted on, and she's doing everything in her power to resist the alluring sweet scent of the human. But Jennie made it impossible for her to resist when this past few days, the human has been constantly appearing out of the blue. She'd pop up inside the library where Achy would usually hide there to sleep. Even at the rooftop of the building, Jennie is still able to find her there.

"Where are you going?" The human asked, when Achy stood up after shoving her stuff inside her bag.

The dhampir ignored the human and walked out of the classroom, but Jennie made sure not to lose Achy out of her sight. She followed the dhampir to the back of the building where the latter stood behind a huge tree.

"Tell me, what do you really want?" Achy faced the human who was surprised at the half-blood's sudden question.

Jennie looked at her dumbfounded, standing just a few feet away from the immortal who is looking at her with a spine-tingling stare.

"N—nothing. I was just... trying to get to know you. That's all." Jennie kept on fiddling with the hem of her sweater as she pouted like a little kid who just got scolded.

This human is strange. Shouldn't she be acting uninterested in me? Why does she kept on following me everywhere? Achy thought to herself as she observed how Jennie would occasionally look at her straight in the eyes, acting so innocent.

Should I trust her? But if I did, I would be forever linked to her until the day that she dies. Should I kill her now? No one is looking, nobody would suspect me if I drain her blood and throw her body at the forest. Humans would think that she was just attacked by a wild animal. What should I do? Different thoughts are running on Achy's mind. Contemplating on how she would deal with the mysteriously unexpected imprint that she had with the human.

She's still not over it. It has been days and the only option she has is something that is against her rules. Achy takes her rules seriously. She only kills the wicked and never the innocent. But what should she do? Killing Jennie is against her rules.

Ah fuck this! Fine! I'll just go with the flow wherever this invisible link may take me. Achy, relax. The only thing you can do is take things slow, since you can't stop the inevitable. Fuck! Fuck! Fuck! I suck at this corny human connection thing, what am I supposed to do? I am so going to suffer. Years and years of dealing with humans didn't prepare me for this type of bullshit! She cursed in her head. She had no choice.

"What do you want to know about me?" She asked the human who smiled widely at her.

"Is it too much if I say everything?" Jennie uttered coyly.

This is so weird. Achy thought as she finds Jennie's action strange since she knew that attracting their mate is supposed to be a difficult task for the imprinter.

"No. I guess?" She answered, unsure about what she's really doing.

Jennie walked towards her and Achy took a step back. She's cautious of the human for some reason, although it should be the other way around.

"Relax, Achy. I don't bite."

You don't, but I do.

Jennie grabbed the dhampir's arm and dragged her deeper towards the woods behind the school campus.

"Where are you taking me?" Achy queried.

Why is this human so sketchy? Does she want me to kill her in the woods?

"Relax, A. I just wanna show you something." Jennie said to her as they kept on walking deeper into the woods.

They walked for thirty minutes, passing through streams and flower fields until they reached the dark part of the woods where they found a hidden cave behind two large boulders which the sunlight barely reaches.

"What are we doing here?" Achy asked the human who took out her flashlight from her backpack.

"I'll show you something cool." She showed her gummy smile to the dhampir who seemed unsure whether she should follow the human or not.

Does she always carry that thing around? Achy thought to herself.

They went inside the cave as Jennie lead the way with her flashlight.

"I always come here whenever I want to go some place quiet, especially if those womanizers are lurking around bugging me most of the time. They are so irritating." Jennie uttered as she shook her head at the thought.

They kept walking inside until Jennie stopped and pointed the flashlight at Achy's face.

"Ah—!" The latter exclaimed as the beam of the light hit her eyes.

Jennie quickly pointed it at the other direction.

"Sorry!" She chuckled nervously.

Achy rubbed her eyes. Is she trying to blind me? She thought.

"Look, Achy." Jennie pointed her flashlight at the walls of the cave.

"What is it?" Achy looked at where Jennie is pointing.

Her eyebrows furrowed at what she saw. Strange drawings that seems to be really old is all over the walls inside the cave.

She looked at Jennie who is scanning the walls.

Why am I so nervous all of a sudden? Her hands were trembling for some reason that she don't know about.

"Do you know the story about the monsters that feed off human blood to survive?" Jennie turned to look at Achy and smiled.

"Huh?" Achy gulped.

If something goes wrong, I am so going to break my number one rule. I don't care. This human is scaring me. Achy thought to herself as she followed Jennie who sat on one of the rocks and placed her backpack on the ground.

She tapped the empty space beside her and invited the cautious dhampir to sit.

Achy timidly sat beside Jennie who sat with her legs tucked and took a hardbound book out of her bag.

"I'm going to tell you a story about one of the most famous monsters that I myself conducted a research on." Jennie uttered as she placed the book on her lap.

She conducted a what now?

She pointed the flashlight on the wall again then looked at Achy.

"Do you know that this cave is said to be the place where vampires use as a feeding ground? They lure their victims telling them that they'll show them the flower fields, of course humans would often say yes especially if the one who invited them holds such ethereal beauty. Like you..." Jennie looked at the person beside her and squinted her eye, then smiled.

Achy pointed at herself and gulped. "Like me?"

"Yes, like you. You could pass as a vampire since you're really pretty, but definitely not my type." Jennie chuckled.

Achy gulped at what the human said. What is she trying to tell me?

"Anyway, so... Moving on to my story. After they show their target victims the flower field that we passed by earlier, they'd seduce the humans and then take them here where they would feast on their unsuspecting victims' blood. Scary right?" Jennie looked at Achy who seems to be interested but still cautious of her.

"That's why no one dared to go here. Well, except for me. When they told me the stories about this cave, I got really curious and searched for it. I haven't been killed yet, so I'm guessing that the stories were just made up— you know... To scare the kids." Jennie shrugged and opened the book on her lap.

Achy just stared intently at the human, trying to read the situation.

"Do you know that vampires originated hundreds of years ago in a small kingdom somewhere in Europe because of a greedy king that kills people for fun? He also likes to eat his food in front of a fresh corpse that he just slayed through his favorite method of torture, impaling. His insane obsession of eating in front of a dead person, literally dipping his bread on a fresh human blood. He was branded as the mad king. Even his men isn't safe from his outrageous behavior." Jennie pointed the flashlight at the image on the book, showing it to Achy who is seriously listening to her.

"But one day, for some unknown reason. His wife got seriously ill and was on the verge of dying. He called all of the best Maesters in the kingdom to treat his wife, but all of them failed in finding cure for the queen. So he decided to summon all of the most wicked witches, thinking that they may find the cure." The human turned the page of the book.

"So did they find it?" Achy asked curiously.

"Hmm." Jennie nodded. "He did found a witch who can cure the queen."

"And?" Achy scooted a little closer to Jennie who chuckled when she noticed how close the dhampir is to her.

"He found the witch that worships the God of death. In exchange for her queen's life, he must promise to never go back to his cruel old ways. So he agreed to it, and even used his own blood to seal the promise. His wife was cured after a few days, and so he invited the witch that helped him for a celebration. What the witch didn't know is that she was a part of the main event, he betrayed her. His soldiers dragged the witch in the middle of a pyre. He walked towards them, while holding a long wooden stake. He yelled... 'No one can tell me what to do! I am the king!' while he drove the stake through the witch's chest and raised her up like a flag on a pole. Then he stuck the other end of the stake to the ground in the middle of the pyre, and lighted it up." She turned the next page of the book and looked at Achy.

"So... Do you have any clue what happened next?" She asked.

Achy shook her head. "No, I don't."

"The witch didn't scream even though she was feeling such excruciating pain. Instead, she uttered some words... Something like 'You broke the promise that you made with the God of death, now you will walk on the surface of the Earth bringing death upon every land that you will ever step foot in. Your thirst for blood will be greater than your love for your wife. I will be joining the God of death, and so is everyone that you love. But you... You will live forever to pay for your betrayal to the God of death. You will witness the death of your love ones using your own hands. Their blood will be the sweetest scent to you that no amount of love would ever stop you from devouring them.' She casted the curse upon the king before she died."

"After the feast, when the sun came up the king felt this tingling sensation in his throat. He kept on drinking some water and wine but no matter how much he drinks, his thirst can't seem to be quenched. And then he smelled this strong sweet scent that he had never smelled before, he gulped when he looked at his wife— and there it happened. He wasn't able to control himself. He killed his wife, his first ever victim after he got cursed. The wife that he loved so much, that he did everything in his power to save from death is the same woman that died using his own hands." Jennie closed the book and adjusted her sitting position to face Achy.

"It was sad, but he deserved it." The human uttered.

Achy gulped. She knows the feeling of the thirst that can only be quenched with one specific thing.

"Yeah, it was sad." Achy said to her.

Damn, I don't even know the history of my own ancestors. Never thought that a human would tell me about it. The dhampir thought.

"Why did you suddenly decided to tell me that story?" Achy asked, curious.

Jennie zipped her bag and hanged it on her shoulder. She stood up and smiled at the person who is looking up at her.

"Nothing. I just feel like you'd be able to understand some parts of the story." She uttered with a sweet smile on her face.

Achy's face turned serious upon hearing what the human said.

"You know, because you're a literature student and I am a literature student as well. We're almost basically sharing the same minds." She chuckled and started walking out of the cave.

"Oh... Yeah... Of course." The dhampir sighed in relief then followed Jennie, leaving the place.


	8. Possessive

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger Warning: Abuse

"Ah... I almost forgot." Jennie uttered all of a sudden.

They are walking on a flower field on their way back to the school campus.

She stopped and turned to face Achy who is just following her from behind.

"Do you know that there are rare instances where vampires and humans mate? Hmm- they can produce offsprings too, well of course if it's a male vampire and a human female since female vampires can't really reproduce because you know... They're literally just a walking dead. Do you know that-"

"Can you please stop talking about vampires?"

Jennie's words were cutoff by Achy who seems like she was annoyed at the human for some reason.

"What?" Jennie asked innocently.

Achy shook her head, she realized that her words came out a little sharper than she intended.

"Nothing." She tore her gaze away from the human and kept on walking.

Jennie smirked and ran after the dhampir who is now walking ahead of her.

"Do you know that a vampire and a human's offspring is known as half-bloods? Most full-blooded vampires despise them since they see them as an abomination to their kind, while humans see them as the most dangerous type of vampire because of their humanlike characteristics. It makes them harder to identify since they can blend well with humans."

The dhampir sighed. Jennie just won't stop talking about vampires and it makes her uncomfortable, especially if it makes her think that Jennie knows something that she isn't supposed to know.

Jennie ran and stood in front of Achy. She looked at the human with her eyebrows furrowed. What's wrong with this mortal? She thought.

"Dhampir." Jennie uttered seriously while looking at the person in front of her straight in the eyes.

Achy's expression turned serious. She can't read what's in Jennie's mind.

That's it. I should kill her... She probably knew something. 

She gulped, whiled clenching her fist. Achy is already thinking of attacking the human but all of a sudden Jennie snorted- trying to stifle her laugh.

"What's with the serious face, Achy?" Jennie queried, chuckling.

She playfully hit the dhampir's shoulder, while her other hand is covering her mouth as she laughed.

"Relax will you? You're getting so worked up for no reason at all." Jennie nudged the dhampir and linked their arms together.

Achy just heaved a heavy sigh and pinched the bridge of her nose. She is stressing me out for some unknown reason. The dhampir thought.

"Now where was I?" Jennie pouted her lips as she tried to recall where she left off in her story.

Relax Achy. Maybe this human really is just fond of vampire stories. She's right, I should stop getting worked up for no reason at all. Achy tried to shove the thought at the back of her mind. 

"Oh right! Uh- dhampir!" Jennie snapped her fingers and grinned at the person beside her while walking.

Achy glanced at her. "What about them?"

"That's what half-bloods are called. They're really dangerous because of their humanlike appearance. Like, I wouldn't even know if you are one because of how you look... And their skin isn't as pale as regular vampires, and their body temperature isn't corpselike cold. Ah- seriously... The only indicator would be their eyes, which nowadays can be easily disguised." Jennie glanced at Achy in the corner of her eyes while she smirked.

Is she really trying to get herself killed? Achy bit her lower lip. Calm down Achy... She's harmless.

"Do you know the story about the strange murder of a couple who both died in two consecutive days in 1996?" Jennie queried. 

They already arrived at the back of the school building. Their arms are still linked together.

"No. How am I supposed to know that?" The dhampir uttered, raising an eyebrow at the human who just can't seem to run out of words to say.

Jennie shrugged.

"Of course you don't." She murmured, but Achy heard it clearly.

"Can you-"

"Jennie! There you are! I've been looking all over the place for you! The Chairman is looking for you!" 

Achy's words were cutoff when they heard Wendy yell from the second floor window of their college building.

"Dad is here?" Jennie asked, yelling back at Wendy.

"Yes! He's been waiting for you at the conference room! Hurry up!" Wendy replied.

Jennie looked at Achy, who is looking at her already.

"Your dad is the chairman?" The damphir asked.

"Hmm... He is. I'm sorry but I gotta go. My dad hates waiting. Guess I'll be seeing you around?"

"Sure." Achy nodded and Jennie quickly left her there to see her dad.

Achy plopped herself down on the couch. She just arrived home from school and she hasn't seen her sister yet, right after she left her with the two annoying humans this morning. Her thoughts kept on running back to Jennie who she finds rather suspicious.

Does she know anything? She thought.

Everything in Jennie is odd for her. She kept on thinking- is it because of the imprint? She shook her head. I don't think so.

She hissed as she kept on thinking about the reasons and then dismissing the ideas right after.

And what's up with that random murder in 1996 story? How am I supposed to know that? It's not like I'm related to the murder case right? Now that she thought about it... She killed a lot of humans already but she's sure that she never killed an innocent couple.

1996... What did I do during that year?

She tapped her fingers on her chin like it's following a beat as she tries to recall what she did on that certain year.

Hmm... Let me think... 1996... I think it's winter when we arrived here then I-

"AHHHH!!!"

A loud scream snapped Achy from her reverie. She jumped out of the couch and looked at the door of her sister's bedroom where the disturbance came from.

"AHHHH!!!"

She heard another scream that sounds like someone is writhing in pain.

Achy quickly ran to the source of the noise and kicked her sister's bedroom door without hesitation, which was easily destroyed due to her uncontrolled force.

"What the fuck Achy?!" Khali exclaimed when the huge wooden door destroyed her bedside table when it accidentally landed on it.

The shock on the younger dhampir's face is visible as her eyes went wide, and her mouth agape at the sight that she had witnessed.

"Why are you tying that human on your bedpost?!" Achy took a step inside the room to check on what is going on.

"And you used a flex tape?! Khali! That will hurt a lot when you remove it! Oh my god!" The younger dhampir exclaimed as she watched how the human that is lying helpless on Khali's bed, cried in pain.

"What? We're just having fun Achy. Right Seulgi?" Khali uttered innocently and smiled at the human underneath her.

Khali is sitting on top of Seulgi straddling her while holding a roll of black flex tape in her hand.

The buttons on Seulgi's long sleeved shirt were open, exposing her soft bare skin and her Victoria's secret bra that to be honest looks quite good on her.

"Seriously Khali, that human is writhing in pain! Are you trying to kill her?" Achy seemed uncomfortable at the state that Seulgi is in.

Khali rolled her eyes at her sister and groaned in annoyance.

"Relax, Achy. I never heard someone died because of being tied using flex tape before? It's just a tape Achy, stop being dramatic." The older dhampir stated in a matter-of-factly manner.

Achy hissed and reverted her eyes at the human who is breathing heavily, and exhaling through her mouth.

"It's fine, A. I-I'm fine." Seulgi spoke in between deep breaths.

Khali smiled widely and leaned in towards Seulgi and gave her a chaste kiss on her lips.

"See? I told you we were just having fun. Are we, baby?" She caressed Seulgi's cheek and returned her gaze to her sister.

"Yes. We're just having fun, A."

Achy facepalmed upon hearing the human's response and shook her head.

"You're both crazy." She uttered before taking the wooden door with her.

"You better have that fixed later Achy!" Her sister yelled when she went out of the room dragging that huge wooden door.

"Now where were we?" Khali asked and gave Seulgi a menacing look in her eyes.

Khali resumed on taping Seulgi's casted hand on the bedpost since she already taped Seulgi's other hand earlier before Achy decided to barge in her room, and break her bedroom door.

"There you go. All done. Tadaaa!" She exclaimed as she giggled at what she did.

"Now the real fun starts... Seulgi." She whispered in Seulgi's ear that sent chills down the human's spine.

Seulgi gulped as cold sweat ran down her face.

Khali removed herself on top of the human who is obviously nervous at what will happen next.

The dhampir entered a room and after a few minutes came out holding a candle, a match, and a small knife. She grinned at Seulgi when their eyes met.

"W-what's that for?" Seulgi queried. 

The tensed expression on her face amused Khali more.

"Do you trust me?" She whispered in Seulgi's ear.

Fear started to take over the human's thoughts as she watched Khali light the candle.

"Now I want you to be very, very quiet okay? My sister is sensitive to noises, she might barge in here again and ruin the fun. You don't want that to happen do you?" Khali uttered while holding the knife above the candle's flame.

"You see Seulgi, I am starting to get fond of you and I don't want you to return to your old ways..." She sighed.

"...I hate it when humans prey on their fellow humans. It's just not right. That is our job. Now what are we supposed to do if you're doing our job too? Hmm... I heard that you have a reputation of targeting women who seems vulnerable to your charms? And you go out with them too all at once. I don't want you cheating on me Seulgi... Tsk tsk." Khali shook her head.

"I-I won't cheat on you Khali. I swear." Seulgi's lips trembled in fear.

"Hmm? What was that?" The dhampir looked at the human with a piercing look in her eyes.

Seulgi swallowed the lump in her throat. Her heart started to pound like crazy as she watched how the blade of the knife started to turn orange as it heated up.

"I won't- I-I won't cheat on you." She spoke, stuttering.

"Hmm... Of course you won't, because I mark what is mine. And what is mine is mine only. You'll have to endure everything until I grow tired of you." Khali smirked when she saw the blade of the knife completely change it's color, indicating that it is hot enough to burn her.

"But for now... Let me just enjoy your company." She lifted the knife and slowly held it against the skin of Seulgi's stomach.

The human's breath hitched.

"What are you trying to- AHHHH!"

Screams echoed all over Khali's room as she slowly carved her initial on Seulgi's skin.

"Shhhh- I told you to stay quiet didn't I?" Khali whispered.

Her wicked smile while she slowly executed the first stroke of letter 'K' on Seulgi's bare skin, made it evident that she's enjoying the pain that she's inflicting towards the human.

"Stop- please!" Seulgi screamed, pleading at the dhampir as the extreme heat and the sharpness of the knife sliced through her skin.

Khali lifted the knife and looked at Seulgi's face that is already drenched in a mixture of tears and sweat.

She frowned when she saw how the human grimaced in pain.

"Aww... Does is it hurt a lot? We're almost done Seulgi, just two more short strokes." Khali uttered, while caressing Seulgi's distorted face.

Seulgi whimpered. "Please- it hurts..."

Khali sighed upon hearing Seulgi's plead. She felt like the human might pass out any moment now.

"Okay." Khali uttered.

"Thank you-" Seulgi muttered in between heavy breaths.

"Just two more quick short strokes and we're done."

"What?! No no-"

Seulgi's eyes went wide open as she felt another wave of excruciating pain on the skin of her stomach.

"AHHHH!" She screamed on top of her lungs, almost losing her voice. She's not even sure whether her screams eased the pain even for just a little.

"Khali- please! Stop! Please!" The human cried out, but the dhampir didn't even listen to hear screams.

"Tadaaaaaaa! And we're done with the carving!" She exclaimed as if she's proud of her own work.

The deed is already done but Seulgi's continuous whimpering didn't stop. The pain is excruciating and she's not even sure how deep did Khali cut her up.

"Shhh- it's okay now Seulgi. We're done with the marking. Now everyone who attempts on sleeping with you knows that you already have an owner." Khali whispered and kissed Seulgi's forehead.

The human sighed in relief. The torture is over... Or so she thought.

Khali started planting soft kisses on Seulgi's neck, sucking on her bare skin while still being careful not to bite her.

Her wet kisses started to travel down to the human's chest, while staring at Seulgi straight in the eyes. Seulgi was relaxed for a moment, not until Khali started kissing the wounded part of her stomach.

"K-Khali not there! Ack!" She grimaced in pain.

"What? Why?" She grinned against Seulgi's skin.

The wound started to bleed as Khali sucked on it lightly, making the human scream in pain again.

"Fine, I'll stop. Since you let me finish last time, and you endured the pain pretty well too. I am going to reward you... Seulgi." Khali whispered as her hands started roaming around the human's body.

Khali's hands went underneath Seulgi's back, unclasping the latter's bra while planting wet kisses on the human's chest. She raised the garment up to Seulgi's face, covering her eyes with it.

She kissed the human's bare chest and massaged her exposed breast. Khali sucked on Seulgi's mound carefully as to not let her teeth sink in on the mortal's skin, she doesn't want to infect her with her venom. Seulgi moaned as the pain that she was feeling got replaced by the arousing feeling of lust in her body. The sensation that Khali is giving her is enough to make her ignore the pain that the dhampir inflicted on her.

"Khali- ah-" 

She moaned a little louder when she felt the dhampir's hand on her already wet center.

"Take it off- now." Seulgi whimpered.

Khali did what the human asked, and removed the other half of the remaining clothes on Seulgi's body.

She kissed the human's inner thigh, slowly making it's way up until Seulgi felt the dhampir's lips on her sensitive area.

The human groaned when she felt Khali's tongue slowly brushing against her sensitive bundle of nerves. Her back arched when the dhampir started picking up speed, licking the human's slick folds and tracing circles around her clit.

"Khali-" Seulgi moaned the dhampir's name.

She gasped when Khali inserted her fingers on her soaking wet entrance, thrusting in and out curling her fingers- perfectly hitting the inside of the human in the right places until Seulgi finally felt a certain feeling building up inside of her.

Her moans echoed all over the room, cursing and screaming Khali's name as the dhampir pleasured her inside and outside.

"Khali I'm- ah!" She screamed in pleasure as she finally felt her release. Her body trembled as her knees grew week. Seulgi's breathing went erratic.

Khali grinned as she watched how she made Seulgi weak. It satisfied her.

"Rest now Seulgi. You need it." She whispered in her ears before she kissed the human goodnight.

Seoul, South Korea  
January 16, 1996   
1:03AM

"What are you doing?! Stay away from my wife!"

"Seunghyun!"

"Chaerin, get out of here! Run!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't really write a smut but at some point I had to do it since Khali is kinda kinky af.
> 
> And if you're still reading this... Thank you! I'd really love to know your thoughts about my story. Have a great day, and stay safe everyone!


	9. Blue

Achy just came back from the hardware store after buying a new set of hinges to fix the door of Khali's bedroom.

The smell of her favorite soup invaded the whole living room, Khali is cooking again.

"I'm back." Achy announced as she placed the small paper bag on top of the kitchen counter.

Khali glanced at her sister while stirring the pot of pork back-bone stew.

"It's not my birthday... What's with the soup? You only cook that once a year." Achy queried as she finds it weird that her sister is cooking something without any occasion.

"Wait a minute... Are you cooking that for the human?" Achy walked towards Khali and stood beside her.

She scanned the older dhampir's face, and smiled mischievously when Khali didn't respond to her question.

"You're really cooking it for that human?!" She exclaimed.

Achy gasped and covered her mouth with her hand. "Heol! Really? Wow!"

Khali just rolled her eyes at her sister, she took a medium sized bowl then placed a decent amount of soup and meat inside.

The younger dhampir followed Achy to the dining room as Khali placed the bowl of soup on the table.

"Khali—"

"Don't even start, Achy." Khali cutoff Achy's words. She knew her sister well, and she knew how the younger dhampir just won't shut up about it just yet.

"Just fix my door will you?" She uttered and Achy grinned at her sister in return.

She took the paper bag from the kitchen counter, and went to the garage where she kept the broken door.

Well that's a first. Achy thought as she smiled like an idiot while walking.

Seulgi woke up and felt the stinging pain on her stomach, she grimaced when she tried to touch the area but to her surprise the wound is already treated and dressed.

She groaned when she attempted to get up. She looked at her hands and realized that she's not tied to the bedpost anymore, and that she is already fully clothed. She is wearing an oversized white shirt and a sweatpants.

"This must be Khali's clothes." She murmured.

Seulgi looked around the room and noticed that she is alone.

The human slowly climb out of Khali's bed as the wound on her stomach still hurts a lot. She slowly opened the bedroom door and found Khali sitting by the dining table.

Khali flashed a wide smile when she saw the human emerge from her bedroom. She approached Seulgi and kissed her cheek.

"Did you sleep well?" She asked and linked her arm on Seulgi's.

The human nodded. Khali frowned when she noticed that the human is trying to restrict her own movements due to the stinging pain on her stomach.

"Eat up. I'll give you something for the pain later on." Khali uttered and helped Seulgi to sit on the chair and placed the bowl of soup in front of the human.

"T—Thanks." Seulgi said and took the spoon on the table.

Khali patted the human's head and smiled at her. Seulgi flinched at the dhampir's sudden gesture.

"You did well Seulgi." Khali said to her. Seulgi slightly relaxed when the dhampir got up and went to the kitchen.

Achy went out of her room and joined Seulgi at the dining table.

She raised an eyebrow while scanning the human's face. Seulgi just looked down on her food, avoiding eye contact with the person in front of her. Achy crossed her arms over her chest, then sighed.

"What's so special about you?"

Seulgi flinched.

"W—what?"

Achy leaned on the table, she squinted her eyes.

"I said—"

"Stop terrorizing her Achy." Khali interrupted. She just came back from the kitchen, holding a glass of water.

Achy pouted her lips, and leaned back on her seat.

"I was just curious! You only cook for me! Hmp!" The younger dhampir uttered like a grumpy kid.

Khali shook her head, and smiled.

"I know. Now stop being dramatic Achy, it's just a stew." She chuckled as she took a seat next to the human who is just holding her spoon, not even taking a bite into the food.

"I wasn't being dramatic! Ugh! I'm outta here." Achy threw her hands up in surrender.

She took the red long coat that is hanged behind the door and left.

Achy just arrived at a five star hotel. She just decided to go on a bad apple hunt since she's bored, and she's aware about the appearance of one of the most notorious hitman in the country. His target? The only daughter and heir to a multi-million dollar worth company. 

"Make sure you dispose her before she makes it to the venue. I'll give you an access to her room." The man wearing a gray suit and tie placed a brief case on top of the table.

"I don't get you rich people. You're really willing to kill your own family for money?"

"Well I don't have a choice, I am his only son but he decided to make his daughter the heir instead of me. She had it coming."

Achy overheard the two men talking earlier when she went out to buy the door hinges, and decided to stop by at the local coffee shop for a cup of iced americano.

So the dhampir decided to do charity work and thought that she might as well put down the hitman herself, since the police can't capture him after many years of being chased.

She's riding the elevator with the hitman that she saw earlier. He pressed the button to the 42nd floor, then looked at Achy.

"Where to miss?" He asked.

Achy smiled at him. "42."

He smiled back at her and nodded his head before he faced the front, waiting for the elevator to reach their selected floor.

The dhampir noticed the fiber wire that is wrapped around his hand, and she knew that the man is carrying a silenced pistol underneath his black long coat.

A few seconds later and the elevator door opened at their selected floor, the man is about to step out of the lift when Achy grabbed the collar of his coat and pulled him back in.

She quickly pressed the button to the roof deck of the building.

The man was caught off guard to the dhampir's sudden action that he accidentally hit his head on the handrail, which made a cut on his forehead.

"Ah— seriously?! You've made a terrible mistake little girl." He uttered while wiping the blood on his forehead, using the sleeve of his coat.

"I am not paid to terminate you too, but I would be willing to do so since you are causing a delay to my job." The hitman grabbed the other end of his fiber wire and looked at Achy who is calmly waiting for the elevator to reach the roof top of the building.

"Let's not make a mess in here shall we? Other people are using this lift too. Have some manners and wait for the elevator to reach the top." Achy nonchantly said which made the other person chuckle.

"You really have a death wish young lady. But I am a gentleman, so I'll listen to your last request."

After a minute... Achy stepped out of the elevator and the hitman followed her while cracking his neck as if he is warming up.

"So... How would you wanna die?" Achy asked him.

The man laughed out loud upon hearing what the dhampir just said, and stretched the fiber wire in his hands.

"I think I should be the one asking that." The hitman recoiled.

Achy snapped her fingers and pointed at the man while smirking. "Touché."

Then without another word, the man came running towards Achy who was just standing still— watching him charge at her. 

Achy grabbed the man by the wrist, before he could even land a strike on her. She smiled mischievously at him and dragged him to the edge of the building.

"I am not in the mood to consume any blood tonight, and I am wearing my favorite coat... So... I'll just drop you here instead." Achy uttered nonchalantly, still holding the hitman by his wrist while he dangled at the edge.

"Why you—" He drew his gun and pointed it at the dhampir who just raised an eyebrow at him.

She shook her head while clicking her tongue.

"Tsk tsk tsk. That seems kinda stupid don't you think? Put the gun away. Please don't ruin my favorite coat and don't make a hole on it. I don't want my sister nagging at me again if she finds out about it."

"I don't care about your sister... If I die, then I am taking you with me!" He pulled the hammer on his gun using his thumb and smiled menacingly at the dhampir.

"Now, seriously... Don't put a hole on this coat. My sister is going to kill me—"

"Not if I kill you first." He uttered before he pulled the trigger, shooting Achy multiple times on her torso.

She sighed and bowed her head in disappointment.

"Humans... They never listen. I was originally planning on playing with you first, but you ruined my favorite coat." She sighed again. 

"I can't even look at you. You disappointed me, hitman." She uttered before she slowly opened her hand, letting the human slip out of it as he plunged to his inescapable death.

She dusted her hands then walked back to the elevator as if nothing happened.

"Wha—! Ah— He fucking made multiple holes on this?! Ugh! Khali is so going to kill me for this. Unbelievable!" She exclaimed as she looked at her reflection on the elevator's mirrored wall.

The lift stopped at the 42nd floor. Four men in a black suit and a woman wearing a blue dress joined her inside.

The woman glanced at Achy, then smiled.

"What happened to you?" She asked.

Eh? Is she talking to me? The dhampir thought.

She didn't answer the human's question and just stood at the back silently.

"You look like you could use a drink... There's a party going on downstairs, follow us if you want to... we're actually on our way there." The woman uttered.

A few seconds later and the elevator doors opened. They were greeted by the camera flashes from the media, that seems to be waiting for the woman in a blue dress.

"You coming?" She looked at Achy and smiled.

Free drinks? I wouldn't say no to that!

She nodded her head and walked behind the body guards, but the woman pulled her close and linked their arms while smiling at the cameras.

"W—what are you doing?" Achy asked, dumbfounded at the human that is holding her by the arm.

"I saw what you did to the hitman that my brother hired. I thought it would be a blood bath when I step out of that room, but you took care of that without making a mess." She uttered while still smiling at the cameras.

What? She saw what I did?! How?!

Achy furrowed her eyebrows, dumbfounded. Then she sighed in relief when she remembered that it was a good thing that she didn't feel like consuming human blood tonight. The woman would've witnessed how she devoured that man, and it would've caused an even greater mess for her.

The doors opened wide and they were greeted by the applause of the guests inside the venue.

I'm just here for the free drinks, and not for the attention. I am literally wearing a coat with multiple bullet holes. Why is she still holding on to my arm? Achy thought as they walked inside the place. All eyes on them.

"Stay close to me. I don't know if my brother hired another hitman, just in case he thought of a fail-safe plan beforehand."

This humans are crazy. I helped her once and now she wanted me to become her bodyguard too? Achy thought before she gently removed the human's grip from her arm.

"I followed you here for the free drinks, not to babysit you." The dhampir said to the human then slightly bowed to her before walking towards the bar.

Achy is sitting at the bar alone, drinking a glass of martini while listening to the live band that is playing on the stage.

"Another one of this please." She called the bartender's attention which nodded at her in return.

"I think you drank too much already." Achy heard a familiar voice from behind her.

She sniffed. I know that scent.

"Hi." The human sat beside her and smiled. She's wearing a red dress, matched with a red lipstick that looked great on her.

My senses are getting dull. This is not good. And she looks... Good?

The bartender placed another glass of martini in front of Achy, but the human grabbed it before the dhampir could and chugged it in one go.

She looked at the human, dumbfounded.

"I know." The human uttered and placed the tip of her fingers under Achy's chin and gently lifted it up, to close the dhampir's agaped mouth.

What is she doing here?

"Oh there you are." Achy heard another familiar voice. Now she's sitting in between two women.

"Congratulations on your succession." The woman wearing a red dress, who is sitting beside Achy uttered all of a sudden.

"Oh wow... Didn't expect to see you here... Kim." The woman in a blue dress recoiled.

"Well, it's my dad that told me to come with him. He's your father's friend after all."

I think that's enough martini for me. Achy walked out of the bar and left the two women who seems to be starting an argument alone. She don't want to be caught in the middle of those humans' personal issues with each other.

She was about to get inside the elevator to go back up to the roof deck of the hotel, but Achy suddenly remembered that she just threw a man from there. So she decided to go to the other building, just across the street.

Achy stood by the edge of the roof top as she watched how the authorities investigate about the incident from the other building.

"I just did the job for all of you." Achy murmured. She crossed her arms over her chest and looked down on the street below.

The hitman's body has been gathered already, and the spot where he landed has been demarcated by a police line.

She scoffed when she remembered the holes on her red coat that she is wearing.

"If you want to jump, go to the next building... It's higher." She heard the familiar voice again.

Seriously? What's happening to my senses?

Jennie stood just a few feet from her, looking at the bright city lights.

Achy went down from the edge and looked seriously at the human.

"Are you following me?" She asked in an accusative tone.

Jennie scoffed upon hearing Achy. "No, I'm not! And FYI, my father owns this building! Ugh! The audacity?!" 

Achy took a step back. She didn't expect the human to snap at her like that.

"Jeez! Relax human... I was just asking." She raised her hands up.

Jennie rolled her eyes at the dhampir and crossed her arms over her chest, looking like a stubborn and grumpy kid.

"I thought they're supposed to be loyal." Jennie murmured, but Achy heard it clearly.

The dhampir looked at the human with her eyebrows furrowed.

"What did you say?" Achy queried.

Jennie glared at her. "Nothing! I didn't say anything! You're making my blood boil!"

"I do?" The dhampir pointed at herself, completely confused at the human's weird demeanor.

"Ugh!" Jennie stomped her feet and left.

Achy stood there, clueless as she watched the human leave— walking on barefoot while carrying her black stilettos.

Is this the side effect of the imprint? Why is she so weird?

1 hour before Achy's encounter with the hitman...

"The monitors have been set up, every security cameras in this hotel is connected here already."

"Good. Tell your men to get ready for an altercation, I know my brother would hire the best hitman he could find."

"As you wish Miss Hong."


	10. Silver

The dhampir inserted her hand at the elevator door, which prevented it from closing completely.

Jennie's eyebrows furrowed when Achy stepped inside the lift. She noticed how the dhampir was avoiding eye contact with her.

Is she perhaps, scared of me? The human thought when she noticed how Achy stood at a safe distance away from her.

Achy kept on glancing at the human's bare feet. She kept on fiddling at the hem of her black shirt under her coat while secretly glancing back and forth at the human's feet.

Of course, the observant that Jennie is. She is aware about what the dhampir is doing, so she asked her directly about it.

"What is it? I'm still pissed at you, so you better tell me straight to the point." The human uttered.

What? Why is she pissed at me for? What did I do? Achy thought as she took another step away from the human.

"Talk." Jennie glared at her.

Jeez! Is this what a typical human mood swing is?

"Uh- why are you walking on bare feet?" Achy asked the human timidly.

Jennie scoffed. She raised an eyebrow at the dhampir and looked at her from head to foot.

"Tss. You're not planning on lending me your shoes are you? Ah- seriously, you are so old fashioned. Tsk tsk tsk. What am I going to do with you?" Jennie uttered, shaking her.

Achy's eyebrows furrowed upon hearing the human's remark. "What? No. I-I was just asking I wasn't-"

Jennie raised her hand, showing her palm at the dhampir, signalling the latter to stop talking. 

"It's okay Achy, I know. Gosh! Is this from years and years of experience? Wow... Then what next? After you lend me your shoes, you're going to have a reason to talk to me because I got something that is yours..."

"Uh- Jennie, I was just really honestly asking-" Achy tried to interrupt but Jennie just won't let her talk.

"...then you'll try to woo me with your words and your actions. Then you're going to ask me on a date, and maybe who knows right? If you play your cards right..." The human pinched the bridge of her nose and sighed.

"Jennie, I think there is a misunderstanding I wasn't-" Achy heaved a heavy sigh and just stared at the woman from the other side of the lift.

"...I might let you take me to one and then that first date will be the deciding factor whether I should grant you a next date, and then who knows I might fall in love with you too, just like what you wanted. Okay, you can lend me your shoes, I don't mind." The human crossed her arms, then moved her finger back and forth telling Achy to give her what she's asking already.

"My what?! I-"

"Shhh." She pressed a finger against Achy's lips to shut her up.

Achy was taken aback by what the human did, that she froze on where she stood. Her eyes went wide open as she stared at the human whose proximity is too close for her own comfort.

Jennie smiled at her.

"Heart-shaped. Hmm..." She slowly removed her finger against Achy's lips, but her eyes are still fixed on it.

"Uh- I think... You're too close. M-Miss Kim." Achy tried to take another step back but her back hit the metal wall of the elevator.

The human stared at Achy's lips, too long for the dhampir's comfort.

Achy gulped, she could smell the human's scent, along with the smell of alcohol and it is intoxicating her.

"Your lips are pretty." Jennie whispered underneath her breath.

Why is she doing this to me? This is too close! Somebody save me! Wait... Why am I panicking? Achy's mind went haywire as Jennie started closing the gap between them, and the human staring intently at her lips isn't really helping at all. It just added fuel to the fire that caused chaos in her mind.

"T-thanks..." Achy quickly removed her shoes and kicked it to the opposite side of the elevator.

"...there! Take my shoes, I won't mind if you don't return it." The dhampir pointed at the item across the floor.

She is sweating profusely at how Jennie slowly brushed the bridge of her nose, down to her lips, until it reached her chin.

"I didn't really find you attractive at first... You seemed basic to me, but the more that I look at you, the more that I am seeing what everyone is talking about." Jennie smirked and looked at her straight in the eyes.

Achy gulped.

She tried to reach the buttons of the elevator.

Fuck! She didn't press any button? She cursed in her head. 

They still haven't left the roof top, they are just stuck together in a metal box.

Achy stepped sideways to remove herself in front of the human. She repeatedly pressed the button to open the elevator door.

The night was cold and Khali is walking along the street for a little breather. She just sent Seulgi home since the human can't drive due to her injury.

"Wear this... You have to stay warm, it's getting colder these days. I don't want you to get sick." Seulgi uttered as she removed the thick scarf on her neck and wrapped it around Khali.

Khali unconsciously smiled upon remembering what the human had said to her.

She held on to the wool fabric of her scarf, while she absentmindedly rubbed her thumb on it.

The dhampir scoffed. 

"Stay warm my foot! You can't even protect yourself from me. Should've ran away the moment that you saw me... Stupid Seulgi." She murmured while slowly walking at the side walk.

Khali decided to go back to her car that is parked near the JKJ building, not far from where she is standing.

The dhampir was on her way back when she heard Achy's voice from inside the building.

She looked through the glass panel and saw Achy walking out of the elevator with the human wearing a red long coat on top of a red dress. She noticed the familiar footwear that didn't really go well with the dress that the human is wearing.

"You smell like distilled spirits." Khali heard her sister say to the human.

The latter looked up to look at Achy's face and gave her sister a soft slap on her face. "A what spirit?"

Khali smiled while watching the two banter while walking out of the building.

"I don't get you sometimes." Jennie murmured and gave Achy a soft slap on her face again.

Achy sighed and held on to the human's wrist. "Stop slapping me, were not that close."

Jennie pouted her lips upon hearing what the dhampir just said.

"Tss. Stop fighting it." Jennie murmured but it was clear as day in Achy's ears.

"What-"

Achy's words were cut-off when a car stopped in front of them. They both looked at the vehicle and the window at the backseat rolled down, revealing the beautiful woman that Achy met at the party from a while ago.

"Hey hero, I didn't get your name." The woman inside the car uttered.

Jennie frowned upon realizing who the person that is talking to Achy is.

"Hong, do you mind?" She glared at the woman inside the car.

The latter smirked at Jennie. "No, not at all."

"Achy, just take me home will you?" Jennie grabbed the dhampir's wrist.

Achy just looked at her, oblivious to what is really going on between the two humans who doesn't seem to get along pretty well.

The woman inside the car is rummaging for something in her purse, then she smiled and looked at Achy.

"Here... Call me. I'm sorry but I gotta go, I'll see you around hero." She uttered while extending her arm out holding a calling card towards the dhampir.

Jennie rolled her eyes when Achy just timidly took it, and bowed upon receiving the calling card.

"Is Soojin not enough for you, Hong?" The human beside Achy glared at the person inside the car.

The latter just smiled in return and waved at Achy.

"Don't be such a sore loser, Kim." She winked at Jennie.

"Call me." She smiled at the both of them, then signalled the driver to start driving.

"Ugh! That woman is so-" Jennie stopped talking when she realized that Achy has been looking at her, completely weirded out.

She cleared her throat and looked at the dhampir.

"I don't wanna hear it."

"I wasn't even trying to talk." Achy looked at her dumbfounded.

Jennie glared at her in response, and the dhampir looked down on her foot, looking like a kid who is getting scolded.

Khali chuckled upon observing her sister's demeanor towards Jennie.

The car that was in front of Achy and Jennie a while ago, just passed by beside Khali.

"That-" Khali murmured when her eyes caught a glimpse of a man beside the woman that her sister was talking to a while ago.

The man smiled menacingly while he slightly bowed his head when their eyes meet, as if he is acknowledging Khali's presence.

Fear suddenly crept into the older dhampir's mind, as the sudden series of flashbacks came rushing into her.

"Khali?" The sound of her sister's voice snapped her out of her reverie.

She hurriedly walked towards Achy.

"Let's go home." The older dhampir uttered.

Both Achy and Jennie looked at her dumbfounded.

"What's going on?" Achy queried, she was getting alarmed by her sister's demeanor.

She had never seen Khali looked so tensed before.

Achy nodded and followed her sister who lead the way to where her car is parked.

"You're just going to leave me here?" Jennie queried.

Achy completely forgot that the human is with her. So she took her car key out of her pocket and tossed it over to Jennie.

"Here. Use my car, drive yourself home. You can return it tomorrow at school." Achy continuously uttered and got inside Khali's car, sitting on the passenger's.

Khali drove home quickly. They almost broke some traffic rules due to Khali almost driving through the speed limit.

Achy went straight to the kitchen to get a glass of water for her sister, who is still feeling uneasy for some reason.

She placed the glass on the table in front of Khali, then sat on the couch beside her.

"What's wrong Khali?" Achy asked her sister.

The older dhampir looked at her sister.

"Who is she?" Khali queried.

Achy furrowed her eyebrows. She had no clue what the older dhampir is talking about.

"Who? Jennie?" Achy said to her innocently.

Khali shook her head. "No. That woman, in the car. Who is she?"

Achy shrugged. "I don't know her."

The older dhampir took a long breath and grabbed the glass of water in front of her.

"Achy... I want you to stay away from that human." She looked at the younger dhampir straight in the eyes.

"But why?" Achy asked.

Then without a warning, Khali smashed the glass of water against the center table. Her hands started bleeding as the glass made a huge cut on her palm.

"Just!" She sighed. "Do as I say, Achy."

The terrifying look that Khali was giving Achy a few seconds ago, turned soft right after. She cupped her sister's face, and gently rubbed Achy's cheek with her thumb.

"Achy... Just this once, please listen to me."

Achy nodded her head. She took a handkerchief from her pocket and wiped the blood on Khali's hand.

"Okay. Now stop being mad... You're scaring me." The younger dhampir murmured.

The next morning...

Jennie woke up to the sound of the thunder rumbling continuously. The sky is dark and heavy rains were pouring mercilessly.

She did her morning routine and as she was putting on her lipstick, her eyes caught the sight of Achy's car key at the bedside table on the reflection of her vanity mirror.

Jennie smiled when she remembered that last night was a really cold evening, and she basically stripped Achy almost all of her belongings last night.

"It's cold tonight. Wear this too."

Achy said to her while they are descending at the elevator. The dhampir gave Jennie her shoes, and also her red long coat.

The thought of Achy walking on barefoot in the cold and a black shirt full of holes, made Jennie smile.

"Ah- Jennie... you shouldn't even be smiling at the thought of her. But having her suffer even if it's just the cold is satisfying." She shook her head, and put the lipstick down.

She took Achy's car key from her bedside table and went out of her room.

Jennie was about to leave when her father called her attention. He is sitting alone at the dining room reading the morning paper.

She kissed her father's cheek before she sat on the chair near him.

He placed a small box and slid it cross the table to Jennie.

She looked at him and opened the small box revealing a vintage looking silver necklace.

"What's this for dad?" Jennie asked her father.

He glanced at her, as she scanned the item in her hand.

"Give it to her." He uttered.

Jennie nodded, she knew what he's talking about.

She left for school already and instantly found Achy at the same spot where she always finds the dhampir- the corner of the room.

This time, the dhampir isn't really alone. She was surrounded by their classmates, including Lisa and Rosie.

They were talking to the dhampir who seemed to be interested at what they were saying.

"Achy." Jennie called the dhampir's attention, and everyone including her friends all looked at her except the person that she was calling.

Achy is just sitting there quietly with her arms crossed over her chest, completely unbothered.

"Achy, let's talk." Jennie uttered and went out of the room.

Lisa hit Achy on her shoulder in which the human received a glare from the dhampir in return.

"Go! She doesn't like to wait, you don't want to get Jennie mad. She's scary as fuck." Lisa uttered and kept on signaling Achy to follow Jennie outside.

The dhampir looked at Rosie who just nodded at her.

She sighed before getting up from her seat to follow the human.

Jennie is standing by the lockers waiting for Achy. She glanced at her watch before looking at Achy who is approaching her.

"3 minutes... You made me wait for 3 minutes."

Achy scratched the back of her head.

"I didn't tell you to wait for me though." The dhampir recoiled.

Jennie just rolled her eyes and extended her hand out to Achy.

The dhampir hesitantly took the small box from Jennie.

"What's this?" Achy queried.

Jennie opened the small box for her and took the necklace out. She made Achy turn away from her and put the silver necklace for the dhampir.

She made Achy face her again and smiled.

"Hmm... Not bad. It looks great on you." Jennie uttered.

Achy furrowed her eyebrows. She doesn't really understand what the human is trying to do, and the strange part about it is... she's just letting Jennie do what she wants.

A week before the dhampirs' relocation in Seoul...

"But what if she tries to kill me?!"

"She wouldn't hurt you. The younger half-blood has some strong sense of self-control. You'll be fine. Who you should be careful of is the older one... I believe that the only heir of Kang Industries has been marked already."

"So what do I do?"

"Nothing... You will do nothing. Just stay close, and let the link do it's job."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We finally reached 10 Chapters! Yes, I am celebrating that because I rarely finish a book.
> 
> If you are still reading this book... Thank you very much for reading. Your comments and suggestions played a huge part on the progress of this book.
> 
> Stay safe everyone!


	11. Intoxicated

Achy has been staring at the human who gave her a silver necklace from across the table.

She wondered how unpredictable Jennie is. Shouldn't she be the one who's trying to woo the human and not the other way around? Well, she doesn't know either.

The main door of the library opened, and a familiar face to Achy came in. She removed her sunglasses as her eyes scanned the room. The human smiled upon finding the person that she's been looking for.

She walked towards their table. The human pulled a chair and sat beside Achy who had her eyebrows furrowed the whole time.

"You didn't call me." The woman said.

It was like on cue. Jennie put the book that she was holding down and looked at the source of the voice.

She raised an eyebrow upon seeing who was beside Achy.

"What are you doing here?" Jennie queried, obviously displeased with the presence of the person beside the dhampir.

The woman just smiled at Jennie before she reached out her hand to Achy.

"I didn't get your name last time... The name is Soojoo... Hong Soojoo." Achy looked at the human's hand, then she looked at Jennie who had this threatening look in her cat-like eyes.

Achy remembered what her sister just said the night before. She promised to stay away from the human, although she doesn't really get why.

She ignored the human and shoved all her things inside her backpack.

"Sorry, but I have to go." Achy excused herself and hurriedly gets up to leave.

She was almost at the exit when a purple haired woman entered the place. The human smiled widely upon seeing Achy.

"Rosie wait up— oh hi there Achy!"

The dhampir closed her eyes and sighed upon hearing Lisa mention her name. She came right after Rosie who is now clinging on to the dhampir's arm.

"So... Achy it is huh?" She heard Soojoo's voice from behind them.

Fuck! This is why I hate going to school. This humans... Ugh! She cursed in her head. Achy doesn't like the attention that the mortals are giving her.

"A, you party right? I am having a party at my house tonight. I want you to come." Lisa uttered, ignoring the presence of the other two humans beside Achy.

"C'mon Achy... The only good thing about Lisa is her house parties!" Rosie excitedly uttered.

"Hey!" Lisa pouted upon hearing what Rosie just said.

Then without a warning, Jennie joined in the conversation and inserted herself in between Soojoo and Achy.

Soojoo scoffed at what Jennie did, in which she just received an eye roll in return.

"Of course she'll come, she's my plus one. Right, baby?" Jennie looked at the dhampir, showing her gummy smile.

Achy seems dumbfounded at what is going on, she wouldn't even say anything if it wasn't for Jennie pinching her arm.

"Uh—"

"We'll be there Lisa." Jennie uttered before dragging the dhampir out of the library.

Rosie looked at Lisa, dumbfounded.

"Are they... you know?"

The latter just shrugged at her in return.

"I don't know, never really saw Jennie cling on to someone like that." Lisa replied.

Soojoo huffed and rolled her eyes upon hearing the other person's comment and left.

It was almost 9 pm when Achy arrived at Lisa's house. The loud music is booming all over the place, people were dancing to a music that Achy just heard for the first.

She entered the place and the first thing that she saw was her sister, drinking with strangers.

She's here too? Achy asked herself as she walked deeper inside.

Achy stood in the middle of the room when somebody grabbed her by the shoulder, then wrapped her arms around the dhampir's neck.

"Hey."

Soojoo. Achy was flustered at the unexpected appearance of the human who Khali told her to avoid.

Then the music changed into a more sensual one. The people around them started hollering upon hearing the song.

"Wicked Games..." Soojoo whispered in Achy's ear.

"...just in case you're wondering about the song title." She uttered before biting lightly on the dhampir's ear.

Achy gulped at what the human did.

Oh no... She's so— 

Achy is sweating profusely as Soojoo's scent was invading her nostrils. The proximity of the human made her nervous.

The human turned her back against the dhampir and started slowly grinding down, one hand on Achy's nape.

The dhampir's breath hitched because of what the human did. Soojoo smirked when she felt how Achy was trying to hold her breath.

She faced the dhampir and Soojoo inched her face closer to Achy who froze in place. Their lips almost touching, just a few centimeters and they'd end up kissing... but just like what happened at the library, Jennie appeared out of nowhere and pulled Achy out of Soojoo's arms.

She raised an eyebrow at Soojoo, who glared at her in return.

"I just came in late, and the next thing I see is you almost kissing this reptile?" Jennie glared at Achy who just furrowed her eyebrows.

Reptile? Soojoo is a reptile? Achy thought cluelessly as Jennie dragged her away from Soojoo.

The human took her to the couch at the corner of the room. Jennie took a bottle of tequila at the coffee table in front of them, and poured some on the shot glass in front of Achy.

The dhampir watched as Jennie drank the alcohol in one go.

I'm in trouble. Achy thought to herself. She can't really handle alcohol well.

Yes. The sisters can still get drunk since they are still made of flesh and blood. Their blood still flows through their veins unlike pure type vampires, alcohol can still flow through their bloodstream which can make them intoxicated.

"What?" Jennie queried when she noticed how Achy is just staring at her as she drank her second shot of tequila.

The dhampir shook her head and looked down on her shot glass.

Jennie smirked.

Is she worried about getting drunk? Jennie thought as she observed how Achy keeps on tapping the shot glass as if contemplating whether she should drink the alcohol or not.

The human sighed and took a pinch of salt then placed it on the crook of her neck.

Achy furrowed her eyebrows at what she witnessed.

Jennie slightly tilted her head while looking at the dhampir straight in the eyes.

What is she doing? Achy asked herself.

"Come on Achy... Lick the salt off my neck, before taking a shot." Jennie uttered, her voice sounded a little seductive.

Achy looked away. She gulped and took a long breath.

"Fuck I'm in trouble." Achy murmured.

Then she noticed Jennie taking the shot glass in front of her. She looked at the human and Jennie smirked at her when their eyes meet.

"Make sure you remove this salt off of me." Jennie told the dhampir before she took Achy's shot into her mouth.

Without a warning... Jennie stood up then sat on Achy's lap, straddling the dhampir.

The shock expression on the dhampir's face is evident. Jennie wrapped her arms around Achy's neck and stared straight into her eyes.

Achy is sweating bullets, her hands clenched into a fist as Jennie settled comfortably on her lap.

If I do as she says will she remove herself on top of me? This is too much for me. Somebody help me, I can't breathe. She thought as she felt the human's warmth.

Jennie just stared at Achy, waiting for the dhampir to do what she asked.

Achy you can do this. She said to herself, taking deep breaths before leaning towards the human.

Jennie tilted her head, giving the dhampir more access to her neck.

Fuck! Her scent is so intoxicating! Achy cursed in her head when she sniffed the human's scent.

Come on Achy, you can do this. She'll leave you alone once you're done. Achy kept repeating it to herself, taking a deep breath before she slowly licked the salt on the crook of Jennie's neck.

Jennie smirked when she felt the dhampir's tongue on her bare skin.

After licking the salt off of the human's neck, Achy released the breath that she's been holding, thinking that the human might leave her alone now but what happened next caught her off guard.

Jennie cupped the dhampir's face and crashed their lips together.

Achy's mouth went agape, taken aback at what the human did.

What the—

The dhampir's train of thoughts were cut short when Jennie opened her mouth, passing the alcohol into Achy's mouth.

The dhampir's breath hitched.

Jennie separated their lips and looked at Achy with a victorious look on her face.

"Holy fuck." Achy absentmindedly cursed.

Jennie's expression turned serious.

"Don't cuss with that mouth... it's exactly my type." The human uttered before she crashed their lips together once more.

Achy still had her hand clenched, the human's sweet scent is intoxicating her more.

Her mouth moved along with the human's movement, not really sure what she was doing.

Achy, calm down. This is just a kiss. She kept convincing herself as Jennie's kiss went deeper and deeper.

They didn't even notice how the people around them were practically cheering them on, enjoying the show that they're putting on.

"Didn't know that Jennie is that wild! Woo!" Lisa exclaimed as she watched the scene that was happening on the couch.

Rosie sighed.

"Well... I guess Jennie got dibs on the transferee now huh?" The purple haired woman uttered, shaking her head.

Khali on the other hand is walking upstairs trying to find the bathroom when she accidentally opened the wrong door, and witnessed the sight that she isn't supposed to see.

The deadpan expression on her face sent shivers down to Seulgi's spine. The human knew that she is in great trouble when Khali took a step inside the room.

"Sunmi..." Seulgi uttered as she gently pushed the woman on her lap off of her.

The other woman raised an eyebrow at Khali who gave her a terrifying stare in return. It scared the human and so she excused herself, and went out of the room. Leaving Khali and Seulgi inside.

The human gulped, swallowing the lump in her throat as the dhampir walked closer towards her. 

"Khali... Let me explai—"

Before the human could utter another word... Khali pushed Seulgi back against the wooden desk, knocking down the desk lamp on top of it.

"Hmm... I thought marking you would be enough. You disappointed me, Seulgi." The dhampir whispered in Seulgi's ear.

She then took the human's hand, interlacing their fingers together.

Seulgi sighed in relief thinking that she was safe. Then without a warning, Khali forcefully slammed their hands together on the check spindle on top of the desk, impailing both of their hands together.

The human screamed when she felt the excruciating pain in her hand. Khali on the other hand maintained her deadpan expression as she watched how Seulgi's tears started rolling down her cheeks.

"Khali—" The human cried out loud.

The dhampir then squeezed their hands together making Seulgi scream once more.

"It hurts right? That is what I felt when I saw you making out with another woman. I warned you already, didn't I?" Khali whispered in Seulgi's ear before she removed both of their hands from the spindle.

"I'm s—sorry." Seulgi uttered in between tears.

Khali licked the red substance on her wounded hand, the mixture of Seulgi's blood and her blood made her moan in satisfaction.

"Your blood is so sweet, Seulgi. Maybe I should just kill you instead? It looks like you are worth consuming than keeping. Humans like you disgusts me. Unfaithful... cheating bastards." Khali uttered while looking down at Seulgi who fell on her knees while holding her wounded hand.

The dhampir turned her back to leave the human. Then suddenly, the human followed her towards the door and wrapped her arms around the dhampir's shoulder. Seulgi sniffed as she cried continuously, and Khali doesn't even know if it is still because of the pain in her hand.

"Hurt me all you want, I don't care... Just keep me, Khali... Please." Seulgi uttered in between tears.

The blood from Seulgi's hand is dripping endlessly on the sleeve of Khali's black turtle neck shirt.

The dhampir took a deep breath, inhaling the sweet scent of Seulgi's blood.

Should I kill her? Khali thought.

She couldn't get the scene that she walked into out of her mind. The thought of Seulgi being with another, made her blood boil for some reason.

Khali shouldn't feel that way though.   
She has been marking humans even way before Seulgi is even born, but she never experienced this weird feeling that she felt right now. The feeling of betrayal.

How did she even manage to betray me like this? Was the mark, not strong enough? Did I make a mistake in marking her? A lot of questions are rushing into the dhampir's mind. She never had a marked human do that to her before.

Her train of thoughts were interrupted when the door suddenly opened.

Lisa walked inside the room, dragging the purple haired woman along with her.

"Oops! Didn't know that this room is already occupied. Sorry!" Lisa and Rosie chuckled at the same time.

They hurriedly went out of the room laughing like a couple of mischievous teenager.

"It's just the mark talking Seulgi. Careful what you wish for." Khali uttered while removing Seulgi's arm around her.

She walked out of the room and left the human.

"Chug! Chug! Chug! Chug! Wooooo!" The people downstairs were cheering on the person who is standing on top of the table with a bottle of whiskey in her hand.

"Khali, look!" Wendy grabbed the older dhampir by the shoulder and showed her what was happening in the middle of the room.

Her eyes went wide open when she recognized the person who is trying to drink the bottle of whiskey in one go.

"Oh no..." Khali murmured upon seeing her sister chugging the alcohol.

She hurriedly went to the table where Achy is standing, squeezing herself through the crowd of sweaty college girls.

"Achy! Get down from there!" She yelled but the noise from the loud music and the people's cheers drowned the sound of her voice.

Somewhere in Brooklyn, 1975...

Achy was in a bar having a couple of drinks while waiting for her target one night.

She waited... and waited for the leader of the notorious drug cartel to arrive at his favorite bar.

The bartender kept on giving her drinks, paid by the men present on that same bar.

It was Achy's first taste of alcohol and the bitter taste of the liquid made her want for more. She was starting to feel the buzz already as her vision started to get blurry.

"Well what do we have here?"

A man wearing a black suit and tie matched with a fedora hat sat beside Achy.

She looked at the man with her half-lidded eyes and smiled upon realizing who it was.

It was the man that she has been waiting for.

"What took you so long?" Achy queried through slurred speech.

The man grinned widely upon hearing Achy. He knew that the dhampir is already drunk based on her eyes, and how she talks.

"Oh... So you were waiting for me?" He uttered.

He took a cigar to his mouth and one of his men lighted it for him, while he put his hand on top of Achy's thigh.

"Remove your hand on my thigh or I will flay you first before I kill you." Achy warned the man.

They all laughed at her and he even squeezed the dhampir's thigh, further provoking her.

"A beauty like you deserves a good fucking. What do you say we go upstairs and I'll fuck you good, and then, I'll let my men fuck you right after I'm done with you." He whispered in Achy's ear.

He grabbed some of Achy's hair and took a long sniff at it.

"Ah... I bet you're a screamer." He murmured.

All of the men inside the bar laughed along with him including the bartender.

Achy took another shot of the whiskey and looked at the man beside her.

She grabbed his hand and squeezed it tightly, breaking every bone in it.

He screamed so loud, and as if it was on automatic, his men started pulling out their guns and pointed it all at the dhampir.

She smirked at him. 

"Well... What a surprise... It looks like you are the screamer between the both of us." She whispered in his ear before kicking him away from her.

The armed men started firing shots at Achy, receiving every bullet.

"I was planning on just killing your boss and letting all of you live... But you ruined my favorite coat, and chances are my sister will find this out and she will nag at me again! Do you know how terrifying Khali is?! I am so going to kill each and every one of you." Achy yelled when the armed men ran out of bullets.

She walked towards the front door and locked it before she attacked everyone inside except for the leader. It was a blood bath inside the bar. She was practically walking on a floor flooded with human blood.

"No! No! What are you?!" The drug cartel leader yelled with a terrified look on his face.

Achy took the knife from one of the dead men and licked it's blood stained blade.

She sighed.

"You know... I really don't care what you guys do, but I heard that you just killed an innocent father and looted their home... It just doesn't sit right with me." She hunkered down in front of the man and pointed the tip of the knife at his face.

Achy shook her head and sighed, then clicked her tongue.

"Seriously, do you know that you just made two kids an orphan? You are so despicable, I can't even look at you." The dhampir uttered, then she grabbed the man's ear and slowly cutted it off.

The man screamed with all his might.

She tossed the man's severed ear and smirked at him.

"Hurts like a bitch ain't it?" She asked the man.

Then she proceeded on slowly cutting his skin off, starting from his forehead down to his collar bone.

The man passed out due to the excrutiating pain.

Achy then tossed the knife to the side and started on pouring the alcohol all over the place. She took one last chug of the whiskey before going out of the bar and lighting the place up, burning everything inside of the building.

Then she went home that night wearing clothes full of bullet holes and reeking of alcohol.

"Khali get out of the house now!"

The older dhampir heard her sister's voice from downstairs.

She ran out of her room and smelled the gasoline spilled all over the floor.

"What did you do?" Khali asked.

Achy lighted a match and smiled mischievously at her sister.

"I'm about to burn this house down." The younger dhampir replied.

"But why?!"

"Because it's fun! Now get out!" Achy laughed and tossed the burning match stick to the floor.

Khali was caught off guard with what her sister did.

Achy just stood there laughing while she watched how the fire was spreading all over the living room floor.

The older dhampir hurriedly ran to her sister and carried her out of the house before she get burned.


	12. Enigma

It was a quiet morning at the Kim's mansion. As per usual, Jennie went downstairs to join her father for breakfast.

She kissed the youthful looking man on his cheek before sitting down at the empty seat near him.

"How was last night?" The man queried. His eyes is still on the morning paper that he was reading.

Jennie took a sip of the glass of orange juice that was in front of her.

"It went well... But I really don't see the purpose of letting Chairman Hong's daughter lurk around the target." Jennie uttered while pouring a maple syrup on top of her pancake.

The man flipped the next page of the newspaper and sighed.

"Trust me, having Chairman Hong's daughter lurk around that abomination will make your job a lot easier."

Jennie just nodded at her father's words and continued on eating her breakfast.

"Did you give her the necklace?" He asked.

Jennie looked at her father and nodded, while chewing her food.

"Yes, I made her wear it right away. What's it for though, dad?" She queried but the man just smiled at her in return.

"You'll see." He looked at his daughter, looking pleased at the news.

Achy woke up to the heavy pounding on her brain as she felt the aftermath of her irresponsible act the night before. She groaned when the ray of the sun hit her face through the window. The dhampir massaged the bridge of her nose, while she adjusted her eyes to the light.

"Fucking hell." She grunted when she got up on her bed.

"This is much worse than getting stabbed." Achy murmured while she was walking out of her room.

She walked like a zombie looking for some brains. Her shoulders were slumped as she opened the fridge, looking for some ice cold water.

Achy looked around, searching for any signs of her sister but the latter was nowhere to be found.

She sat on the couch and leaned her head on the backrest. Achy closed her eyes, feeling the violent pounding in her head. She's never really good at drinking, and she doesn't even remember how she got home last night.

"Well good morning to you, you party animal." The younger dhampir heard her sister's voice from the balcony.

She looked at the direction of Khali's voice and saw the older dhampir holding her favorite sketchbook.

Khali sat on the other couch and placed her drawing materials on top of the center table. She chuckled upon seeing her sister's condition.

"I almost thought that you won't be a virgin anymore right after that intense make out session with your human." Khali jested.

Achy's eyebrows furrowed upon hearing her sister.

"What? Oh... Right." The younger dhampir massaged her temple.

"So... Did she complain about how you kissed? I mean, afterall, that was your first kiss right? We existed for hundreds of years, but that was the first time that you experienced a kiss." Khali teased her younger sister more, finding the latter's facial expression amusing.

Achy sighed and covered her face with the throw pillow.

"Can you please stop mentioning the kiss? It's irritating, and no, she didn't complain! I'm a naturally good kisser." She recoiled.

What happened the night before was really Achy's first intimate moment with anyone. She doesn't want to have any type of intimacy with a human as she was afraid to get carried away, and end up infecting someone, or much worse— accidentally killing an innocent human.

Khali laughed out loud at how Achy acted. Her sister's ears is almost as red as a tomato, obviously embarassed when she was reminded about what happened the night before.

Achy noticed the sketchbook on top of the center table and took it. She stared at the portrait that Khali had drawn. 

The younger dhampir doesn't really have any memory about their parents, she doesn't even have a clue what their voices sounded like. Only the images that Khali drew were her only clue on what their parents look like.

Achy smiled upon seeing Khali's work. She touched the surface of the paper as if she was caressing the faces of her parents.

"I really look a lot like mom huh?" She murmured.

"Yeah... You do." Khali replied. Her expression turned grim as the memory of her parents' demise still haunts her.

Some part of her still hated the humans, but some part of her also reminded Khali how their mother is a human too.

She closed her eyes, recalling the last time that she heard her parents call her name.

Achy didn't get to experience any of those. She hated the fact that they died the same day that she was born.

Then a sudden memory of a certain vampire snapped Khali out of her reverie.

"Your daughter has to die! That dhampir is an abomination to our kind!" Khali can still hear the voice of the vampire who got exiled right after he tried to kill her.

He was never fond of the idea of mating with humans as he finds it absurd. He believes that vampires shouldn't mate with mortals just because they are a far more superior specie. He would always look at his kind as gods, and he thinks that the humans just existed to provide them food.

The older dhampir didn't even notice how Achy accidentally got a paper cut while she was trying to turn the page on the sketchbook. The blood on her sister's finger kept on dripping.

Khali wasn't even worried with the wound, she knew that it'll only take a few seconds for it to heal naturally. But it alarmed the older dhampir when the bleeding on Achy's finger didn't stop after a few minutes.

"That's weird." Khali murmured.

"I know... Why isn't it healing? The bleeding should've stopped a few minutes ago already." Achy looked at her with her eyebrows furrowed.

Khali took the younger dhampir's hand and scanned the wound.

She then went to the kitchen and came back with a knife on her hand.

"Eh? What are you going to do?" Achy queried. She gulped upon seeing the sharp blade.

Khali then positioned Achy's hand on top of the center table. Without a warning, she stabbed the younger dhampir's hand, impaling it with the knife.

"What the actual fuck?! Khali!" Achy exclaimed in surprise and pain.

The older dhampir then swiftly removed the sharp object from her sister's hand and stared at the wound that is bleeding continuously, showing no signs of stopping any sooner.

"You're not healing... The wound isn't closing up Achy..." Khali uttered.

"You think?! You see a small wound not healing up, and the first thing that you thought of doing is creating an even bigger wound?!" Achy recoiled.

She grimaced in pain while holding her injured hand.

Khali stared at her sister, trying to analyze what was going on. Achy regenerates faster than Khali, so it was alarming for the older dhampir when a small cut on her sister's finger didn't heal right away. 

Knowing how utterly impulsive her sister is, she always finds herself in a dangerous situation where it includes the humans always trying to kill her.

"What did you do? Why aren't you healing yet?" Khali asked the younger dhampir who seemed as clueless as she is.

Achy kept on grimacing, the bleeding still won't stop.

"Just take the medicine kit will you? I know you're keeping it for your toys. Damn! I take back what I said, a hangover is much better than getting stabbed." Achy kept on complaining while she's holding her injured hand, waiting for Khali to help her with the wound.

The older dhampir just finished dressing her sister's wound, when they heard the door bell rang.

Achy went to check who it was and saw Seulgi through the peephole. She immediately opened the door and let the human in, not even greeting the human first.

"Is Khali here?" Seulgi asked the younger dhampir who just nodded her head, and signaled the human to follow her.

She led the human to the kitchen where Khali is. Of course the latter knew about the presence of the human due to her strong sweet scent, but she chose to ignore Seulgi's presence.

"Why did you let her in?" The older dhampir asked. Her demeanor from a while ago changed when the human arrived.

"Yikes... I think this is the part where I leave? Seems like you two need to talk." Achy uttered.

She felt the ominous vibe of her sister, and she doesn't want to take any of that. Achy feared Khali more than anything. She would rather get outnumbered by a thousand murderous humans than get into trouble with her sister.

As soon as the younger dhampir left the house, Seulgi walked closer towards Khali and kissed her on the cheek.

Although the older dhampir seemed not too pleased with the presence of the human, she still took her chance to go near Khali.

"Khali... I'm here now..." Seulgi hesitantly uttered.

The dhampir looked at her seriously, the look that Khali has been giving the human sent shivers down the latter's spine.

"I didn't ask you to come here." Khali uttered in a monotone way.

"I know... But... I wanted to see you." Seulgi replied.

Khali scoffed upon hearing the human. She shook her head and sighed.

"Do you really have a death wish? I am already considering the idea of killing you, Kang. I probably made a mistake in marking you, it looks like it wasn't strong enough since you were still able to betray me like that..." Khali took something out of the kitchen cabinet and took a step towards Seulgi, whose eyes became cautious upon seeing the object on the dhampir's hand.

"I am going to give you a chance to get away from me as far as you can. The mark wasn't strong enough, so I guess you still have the full control of yourself. Get away from me now before I change my mind, my hands are itching to kill you." The dhampir raised the boning knife on her hand and pointed it on the human's throat.

Seulgi took a couple of steps back until she bumped on the kitchen counter. The human gulped upon realizing that Khali is in nowhere near bluffing at her statement. She knew how capable the dhampir is at killing her.

"No... I'm not going anywhere." Seulgi uttered, and the terrifying look on Khali's face turned into an extremely frightening one.

Khali grinned menacingly, then it turned into a spine tingling laughter that echoed all over the place.

She pressed the tip of the knife on the human's throat then whispered... "You are crazy, Kang Seulgi."

The latter grimaced as the blade of the boning knife started to cut through her skin. It bled as Khali was slowly but surely making a small cut on her neck.

Before the dhampir could even make a more serious injury on the human... She withdrew the boning knife from the human's neck and licked the blood stain on it.

"Hmm..." Khali moaned as she savored the taste of Seulgi's blood.

Seulgi knew the risk of what she's doing, but she still wants it. The human cupped the dhampir's face, and looked straight into her eyes.

"You have a beautiful pair of eyes. It was a shame that you are always hiding it." Seulgi whispered underneath her breath and slowly planted kisses on the dhampir's eyelids.

Khali's eyes widened upon hearing what the human just said. She lightly pushed the human away from her.

The dhampir's eyes were searching for answers. How did Seulgi know about Khali hiding the true appearance of her eyes?

"What did you say?" Khali asked, the confounded expression on her face is evident.

Seulgi took a step towards Khali, and cupped the dhampir's face once more.

"You really don't remember me?" The human uttered, scanning the dhampir's face.

Khali waited for the human to speak again. She kept thinking about what is going on. 

Seulgi sighed upon realizing that Khali really has no clue on what she was talking about.

"That's sad... But it's understandable. I was a kid back then, and you probably didn't care about remembering the details of those people that you saved."

The dhampir's eyebrows furrowed upon hearing Seulgi.

"I thought I lost my purpose back then. I guess I was still too young to understand how life works... but then you came along and suddenly it changed everything..."

Seulgi sighed, then she chuckled upon recalling the memory.

"I was scared of you at first... But the more I think about you, the more I wanted to find you. You became my new purpose that night. I prepared myself for every possibility there is, I studied everything about your kind... I searched everywhere for you. It isn't coincidence that I am standing here in front of you now..."

She caressed the dhampir's cheek with her thumb and smiled.

"Let's just say, that I marked you first before you are even aware of my existence."


	13. Kang Seulgi

"Let's just say, that I marked you first before you are even aware of my existence."

Seulgi and Khali were quiet for a moment. Just the two of them staring at each other eye to eye.

Until...

"Jeez! Baby, what's with the serious face? I was just kidding, I don't even know if us humans can mark anyone." Seulgi laughed out loud and kissed Khali's cheek.

The dhampir is in no way amused at the human. She glared at Seulgi like she was really planning on executing the latter on the spot.

"Relax baby, let's sit somewhere okay? My headache is really killing me. And also both my hands hurt, because a certain someone really had this weird kink. Tsk tsk." Seulgi pouted her lips and grabbed the dhampir's hand then led the way to Khali's room.

Seulgi threw herself on the bed, laying down comfortably and tapped the space beside her.

Khali just stood at the side of the bed as she stared at Seulgi who doesn't seem to care about Khali's hostility.

"Sit down here Khali, I'll tell you what you wanted to know." Seulgi grinned, her eyes disappearing as her smile grew wider.

The dhampir just glared at her and pulled out the chair near her vanity mirror. She sat on it, facing Seulgi who just shrugged and laid on her side to face the dhampir.

"Or not... You can sit there then—"

"I am waiting Seulgi. Cut to the chase." Khali uttered, crossing her legs then resting her elbows on top her knee.

"Ah of course... Hmm... How do I do this? Ah!" Seulgi snapped her fingers.

"I was 13 years old back then, you know... Kids... They do a lot of stupid things because they're young and reckless... And sad. That's what I am."

Seulgi's POV

Kang Industries skyscraper, 2007...

"Come on Seulgi, you can do this." I said to myself, I closed my eyes and counted from one to ten.

1... 2... 3... 4... I kept on counting in my head, just because I was scared... Scared of falling.

I just found out that my mom is seriously ill, and she's dying while my dad... Well... He's a jerk. He had a lot of affairs with different women, including his secretary.

He's still blaming my mom for having a daughter instead of a son. Even in her deathbed, that's all he ever talked about. I grew up to the both of them always fighting, yelling at each other, throwing and breaking things whenever they talk, just because I was born. He said that I couldn't run a company because I'm a girl. If I would've been a son, he would've been proud of me. What an asshole.

My mom is on the verge of dying that day, she kept on asking me to call him because she wanted to see him before she dies. 

So I did. 

I tried on calling him, my mom went on a cardiac arrest twice but she kept on fighting for her life because she was waiting for my dad.

Imagine being a kid who barely knew anything about the world, trying to figure out what she should do during that situation. It was hard... My dad should've been the first person to be there, but he wasn't.

He wouldn't pick up my calls, and I want to grant my mom's last wish. So I left the hospital to look for my dad.

I was hoping that I can bring him there just in time. I was hoping that my mom wouldn't leave me without saying goodbye.

So I went to his office... I kept on calling him while I was on the way there but he still wouldn't answer.

The moment that I turned that doorknob and opened that door, the first thing that I saw is him with his secretary. My dad with another woman, doing things that a kid shouldn't see.

I stood there, frozen by the door. Knowing about the affair is hard enough for me... But seeing it with my own two eyes is harder.

While my mom is dying, my dad is fucking some other woman. I tried on calling his number again and he just checked who it was, then proceeded on ignoring it. 

He was purposely ignoring my calls.

I slammed the door to his office, and ran back to the elevator. I was going to go back to the hospital for my mom, but her doctor called me saying that she's gone... And that she was looking for me and my dad before she took her last breath.

My heart sank and my mind went completely chaotic. I didn't make it back in time. I cried endlessly, I didn't know what to do.

So instead of going back, I pressed the button to the top floor.

I stood at the edge, looking over the city lights below. That building is the tallest in the city, so I thought If I jumped there I wouldn't even feel the pain when my body would hit the pavement down below because I would've already passed out during the fall by then.

"1... 2... 3... 4... 5... 6..." I was ready to jump on the count of ten. That was my third set of counting because I was scared.

"7... 8... 9... 9 and a half... 10—" I was about to jump when somebody just smacked me at the back of my head, which snapped me out of the dark thoughts in my mind.

I scratched the spot where I got hit, sniffing because I got a runny nose from excessive crying.

I turned to look at the person. She was a little taller than me at that time, and she was really pretty too.

Yep. I suddenly had the urge to check her out, because her beauty just distracted me from my dark thoughts.

She wasn't looking at me though. But the moonlight that shined upon her made my view of her face clearer.

"Don't even think about jumping kid." She said to me.

She sounded mean and cold, and it totally scared me. She wasn't looking and I think that I would've peed in my pants if our eyes met. But it didn't...

It was like she was avoiding eye contact or something.

"Get down from there now or I'll toss you out there myself." She said.

My knees were trembling because she really seemed terrifying.

Thinking about it now, I'd laugh at myself at the way I slowly went down from the edge.

"Whatever it is that is making you sad right now... Fight it. Don't waste your life just because you had a bad day, or you had a bad life. You're still young, you had so much to learn... Trust me." She uttered those words like she's some type of ancient person or what. It's really touching, and funny at the same time. I don't even know why I find it funny.

She removed the ring on her finger and gave it to me. She still wasn't looking at me. She wouldn't look, but I saw her eyes from the side.

It was illuminated by the moon. I have never seen such color before.

"Keep that. I was planning on taking a life, but I ended up saving one instead. You humans are such a pain in the ass." She really sounded so grumpy, and it scared me because I felt like I am gonna get a good beating if I do something stupid.

"What's this for?" I asked her.

I mean, who wouldn't ask? Some random stranger just gave me a silver ring out of nowhere.

"It's a reminder..."

"For what?"

"For when you think about doing something stupid like this again... Now go home. Do what humans usually do... Grow old, get married or something... It's not your time yet, so don't close your book without even trying to read the story." She said to me.

I didn't even noticed how my tears were rolling down my face again. I am such a crybaby. She seemed so cold, but her words made me feel warm.

She pressed the button of the elevator, and when it opened, she stuck her hand to prevent it from closing. She gestured for me to get inside and so I did.

She removed her hand from the door and it was about to close but I stuck my hand to stop it. I didn't get her name, so I asked her for it.

It took her a few seconds before she finally gave me an answer.

"Joohyun... Bae Joohyun." She uttered, still not looking at me. I thought she was weird because of that. I mean, is she just hesitating to give me her name or is it because she was thinking of telling me a fake name?

"I'm—"

She raised her hand up in front of me. "Stop. I don't wanna know. We won't meet again so I don't need to know your name." 

"But I owe you—"

"Let's just say that we saved each others' lives tonight." She said to me, and with that she removed my hand from the door.

It closed completely, and it was also the last time that I saw her.

Bae Joohyun. I kept on searching for any information about her, but nothing came up. I even used my dad's power to help me find her, but it was to no avail. Then I remembered her features, that unique physical feature. Her eyes.

I searched for it and it lead me to different sites and books with only one thing in common. That feature is owned by vampires. At first I find it scary but the more I read about it, the more interested I became.

I went as far as investigating the deaths of some high profiled bad apples who died because of extreme blood loss. Literally their blood had been drained. To fires that only burns down specific houses, with always two young women as the owners.

The search came to an end when I saw a woman that looks just like her, when I was on my way home from hanging out at Lisa's house. She looks just like Joohyun, she was following a man to a small building somewhere.

I decided to wait for her to go out of the place. It took her almost an hour.

"Ah— That fucker really ruined my coat! Khali is so going to nag at me if she sees this. Stupid human!" The woman that looked like Joohyun cursed.

She even kicked the wheel of her black Lamborghini before getting inside the vehicle.

So I followed her, and I'm glad I did because after years and years of searching I found the mysterious woman that I've been looking for.

3rd Person POV

Khali looked dumbfounded at Seulgi's story. She wasn't expecting any of it.

"You knew? And yet, you still went along with it and endured everything?" The dhampir asked the human who seems to be enjoying Khali's astonished reaction.

Seulgi laughed, amused at the dhampir.

"Well... I spent so many years looking for you. So I don't really mind all the physical pain that you put me through."

"You are crazy." The dhampir said to her, and she just laughed a little more.

"I know... Hey, do you know that whenever I have to meet you, I always take some pain killers with me just because I know what's going to happen to me? It still hurts a lot tho, but I like you that much that I won't even regret if you kill me right now. After all, you're the only reason that I am still alive, and you are the reason that I wanted to live."

Seulgi uttered. She gets up and sat on the side of the bed to face Khali.

The human held the dhampir's hand and squeezed it a little. She looked into Khali's eyes and smiled.

"But I don't plan on dying though... So I'm telling you this right now, hoping that you'll somehow change your mind about leaving me, or killing me. Both hurts a lot more than you brutally hurting me."

Seulgi cupped the dhampir's face and looked intently at Khali.

"And what you saw at the party, was a misunderstanding. Sunmi... She's uh— how do I put this... She's someone that I'm trying to get rid of because I have you now, and she cornered me when I was looking for the bathroom. I swear, I wasn't lying."

The dhampir rolled her eyes at the human upon hearing her explanation.

She looked at Seulgi's hands, the other had a cast while the other is wrapped with a bandage.

"You endured all of this just because of a simple crush?" Khali sighed and shook her head.

The human abruptly stood up feeling offended at the dhampir's statement.

"Whoa whoa whoa! I was out here pouring my heart out, being sincere and all, and your only conclusion is that I am just doing this for a simple crush?!"

She held the dhampir's chin and tilted it up to face her.

"Khali look at me... I am literally a whole-ass soulmate material right now! I don't even know if there's such a thing as a soulmate material but... Come on! Look at me!" Seulgi took a step back, spreaded her arms and turned around to show herself to Khali.

"It even hurt my reputation because I never chased anyone before. I also even have to pretend that I am timid or something just because I wanted you to keep me! I went totally out of character for you. Even Lisa is teasing me about it." Seulgi complained.

The dhampir facepalmed at the sight of the human.

Ugh— what did I get myself into? She sighed and shook her head.

"I still got the ring that you gave me." Seulgi took a ring out of her pocket and showed it to Khali.

She wiggled her eyebrows. "Do you want it back?"

Khali groaned in annoyance.

"Keep it kid. I don't want it." The dhampir uttered.

Seulgi gasped upon hearing her.

"What did you just call me?! Kid?! We literally had sex a couple of t—" Seulgi's words were cut off when Khali pinned the human against the wall and crashed their lips together.

The latter was taken aback at first, but ended up going along with it. Sharing wet kisses, getting deeper as Seulgi bit on to the dhampir's lower lip, asking for entrance.


	14. Poison

Achy was sitting in the middle of the flower field, just feeling the sunlight touch her skin.

She closed her eyes as she enjoyed the cold breeze on her face. She went there because she remembered how no one would be there, and she'll finally get the peace and quite that she wanted.

Achy thought that their house wouldn't be peaceful as of the moment because of Seulgi's appearance.

It sucks having soundproof walls but also having such sensitive sense of hearing. It's traumatizing for the younger dhampir to hear the moans, rather than the screams of pain.

"Hey!" A familiar voice broke the silence of the place.

She turned to look at the human who is running towards her.

"Hey." Achy uttered when Jennie sat beside her.

"What brings you here?" The human asked. She is holding the book that she brought last time to the cave.

Achy scooted a little, away from the human who is about lean on her shoulder.

"Uh— nothing." She cleared her throat.

"Hmm... I thought that you'd be contemplating about what you did at Lisa's house." Jennie chuckled and she hit Achy on the shoulder.

The damphir looked lost at what the human is trying to say.

She stared at Jennie waiting for her to continue.

The latter realized that Achy doesn't seem to have any idea at what she was talking about.

"You almost committed arson last night. You poured all the alcohol on the table that you are standing on and borrowed Yeri's lighter, then lighted the damn table." Jennie chuckled upon recalling the memory.

"What?" Achy gulped the lump in her throat. She couldn't believe what she just heard.

"Lisa didn't even help on putting out the fire. She literally just cheered you on, and then your sister came and poured the ice inside the cooler full of beer to put out the fire. She's so strong... It takes two guys to lift that huge cooler, but she lifted it anyway using one hand." She glanced at the dhampir and wiggled her eyebrows.

Fuck. I did that? Achy cursed in her head.

She looked away from Jennie, and decided to lay down on the grass. She closed her eyes, ignoring the human beside her who is busy searching through her backpack.

"You know, you said something to me last night." Jennie uttered.

Achy didn't respond and just waited for the human to continue.

"You said I looked familiar... but you can't remember where you saw me." Jennie flipped the page of her sketchpad and started scribbling on it.

The dhampir opened her right eye for a second, glancing at the human who is now facing her, before closing it again. Nobody was saying anything and just let the scatching sound of the pencil against the paper fill the momentary silence between them. 

"Achy..." Jennie uttered.

"Hmm?" The dhampir hummed, her hands are at the back of her head— using it as a pillow.

"Can I ask you a question?"

"What is it?" The dhampir asked, still with her eyes closed. 

"Are you capable of hurting someone?"

Achy slowly opened her eyes, looking at the sky who just turned grey. Both of them became silent.

Jennie looked at the dhampir, waiting for her response. She couldn't read what was on Achy's mind.

The dhampir just wished that Jennie would ask another question. She doesn't know what to say, and besides, Achy is a pretty terrible liar.

She got up and wiped off the grass that sticked to her shirt, and pants before walking away.

Jennie hurriedly shoved her stuff inside her backpack, and ran after Achy.

"Hey! You can't just leave me like that!" The human complained.

Achy abruptly stopped her steps, then turned to face Jennie which made the human bump onto her.

"Ah!" Jennie exclaimed. She almost fell as she went off balance for a second, but Achy got her arms around the human first—catching her immediately.

The proximity between them made Achy's breath hitch. She stared at the human's face as if she's studying every details of it.

"What?" Jennie queried. Achy's arms are still wrapped around her.

"You're beautiful." The dhampir absentmindedly replied.

She gulped when her eyes landed on Jennie's lips.

The human smirked. "You, have a good eye don't you?"

Achy snapped out of her reverie. Jennie's lips alone made her mind go haywire.

She cleared her throat and awkwardly distanced herself from the human.

Jennie's phone rang, which saved the dhampir from the awkward situation. She continued on her way back to the campus, leaving Jennie who is answering a call from someone.

There wasn't that much people inside the campus during weekends so Achy thought that she could hangout there, with no one bothering her.

She went to the women's room to remove the bandage from her wound that's bothering her, she is not used to it as this was just the first time that her wound didn't heal right away.

The dhampir placed her injured hand under the running water. She watched how the water that passes through her hand turned blood red. It was still bleeding heavily but she didn't even care. Achy was mesmerized by the oozing blood from her hand, although it is somewhat painful— the feeling makes her feel alive, and human.

She looked at herself in the mirror.

"I don't even know the feeling of actually hurting. Is this even it?" Achy murmured.

The dhampir decided on taking her black contact lense off, exposing the true colors of her eyes.

Achy sighed. "This shit is irritating."

She threw the lense on the bin beside her, and stared at her reflection.

"Jennie Kim... You really are strange" The dhampir murmured. She still couldn't answer the biggest riddle in her mind right now.

How did it happen?

She is pretty sure that she only exposes her eyes when she's on a hunt.

Achy took a handkerchief out of her pocket, and wrapped it around her wounded hand.

The dhampir sniffed at herself. "Her scent is even stuck on me now." She sighed.

"Jennie Kim... I think I have just found the biggest mystery in you, and I am going to solve it. I've lived long enough, I think it's about time to explore more on the safe side of living." The dhampir smiled to herself, and walked out of the women's room.

While walking on the hallway of their college building, Achy happened to pass by the conference room.

She overheard a man's voice, he was talking to someone.

The dhampir was about to shrug it off, but then she heard her sister's name being mentioned.

Achy decided to stand behind the wall outside of the conference room, beside the stairs. She leaned against the concrete, listening to the conversation inside the room.

"Do not worry about Khalida, she wouldn't dare to hurt you. Focus on the younger one— you got an advantage on her already..." The man inside the conference room uttered.

"As long as she is wearing that necklace, you are still playing your cards right. You have the upper hand in this game."

Achy froze upon hearing what the man just said. She looked at her hand and removed the piece of cloth that is covering it.

The dhampir held onto the pendant of the necklace that Jennie gave. She gulped the lump on her throat, before she forcefully pulled the accessory off of her neck.

"Silver won't kill a half breed, but it's a poison to them. It dulls their ability to regenerate, so you better make sure that she keeps wearing it. I promise it will make your job a lot easier. Deal with the younger half breed first, and then we'll take out the older one." The man uttered, and Achy heard the sound of the conference room door opening.

Achy stared at her wounded hand, and then to the silver necklace on the other.

She tossed the necklace across the floor, while staring at her hand.

The wound is starting to close, the moment that she threw the item away from her.

Her hands trembled upon the realization.

I'm in trouble. She thought to herself.

Jennie knew all along. The human knew their secret, and it isn't even in a slightest way good for them.

No wonder she's strange. She had some other plans for me... And for Khali.

It was already raining heavily outside. Jennie was standing by the entrance of their college building, holding a black umbrella.

She stuck her hand out, letting the rain drench the palm of her hand. She checked her watch, it was already 7pm and Achy's car is still parked outside the building.

Jennie has been waiting for Achy for two hours, but there are still no signs of the dhampir.

A few minutes later and she heard some footsteps approaching behind her.

Jennie smiled widely upon seeing the dhampir, she waved at Achy and the latter smiled at her in return.

"Hey!" Jennie greeted.

"Hey." Achy replied in a monotone.

Jennie's eyes strayed away from Achy's face. She noticed the missing item on the dhampir's neck.

"Looking for something?" The dhampir queried. She noticed the disappointed expression on the human's face.

Jennie chuckled awkwardly, and shook her head.

"Nothing." She uttered, and opened the umbrella in her hand.

"Were you waiting for me?" Achy asked and took the umbrella from Jennie's hand.

The human nodded her head. "Uh— yeah. I was." 

Achy took her hand, and smiled at the human.

"Let me take you home." The dhampir uttered.

Jennie seemed dumbfounded at Achy's drastic change of demeanor towards her. 

The dhampir interlaced their fingers together, and raised the umbrella up on her other hand. She took Jennie to her black Lamborghini, and opened the door to the shotgun seat. 

She gestured Jennie to enter the vehicle in which the latter willingly obliged.

Achy circled around her car, and sat on the driver's seat. She looked at Jennie whose eyebrows were furrowed, while looking at her. 

The dhampir smiled, and took the strap of the seatbelt beside the human.

"Safety first, Miss Kim. I don't want you to get hurt." Achy whispered.

Jennie could smell the dhampir's natural scent. Achy felt the human's breath on the skin of her face.

She looked at the human in the eyes, and smirked.

"Your scent is intoxicating me, Miss Kim. I don't think I will be able to stop myself if I tasted you." Achy whispered close to Jennie's lips. Her voice sounded hoarse, and it made Jennie gulp unconsciously.

The human flinched when she heard the clicking sound of the seatbelt being fastened.

Achy slowly moved herself closer towards Jennie's face, which made the latter close her eyes— anticipating a kiss on her lips.

Then she felt Achy placing a soft lingering kiss on her cheek.

She opened her eyes when she heard the sound of the car engine starting.

The rain is pouring mercilessly, which made it almost impossible for Jennie to see the road ahead. She looked at Achy, worried.

"Achy, we can stop at the side of the road you know— I mean, can you still see the road?" She asked, her glances went back and forth from the road then to the dhampir.

Achy looked at her.

"Why? Don't you trust my senses?" She smirked at Jennie.

"Uh—"

"Are you afraid to die? Don't worry Jennie. I won't let anything bad happen to you." Achy returned her focus on driving, and drove through the barely visible road.

All Jennie could see are the orange lights from the vehicles from the other lane. She kept on glancing at Achy who seems pretty relaxed for someone who is driving blind, and not to mention the speed of their vehicle which made Jennie anxious.

The dhampir glanced at the human who keeps on fidgeting with her hand.

"Relax Jennie." She took the human's hand and gently stroked Jennie's knuckle with her thumb.

The human exhaled deeply, and closed her eyes. Somehow, the feeling of Achy's hand on top of her hand made her feel at ease.

After a few minutes, Achy stopped the car in front of Jennie's home. She took the black umbrella at the backseat and went out of the car.

She opened the door for Jennie while holding the umbrella to protect the human from the rain.

"Thank you." Jennie uttered in a small voice.

Achy accompanied the human towards the gate of the mansion and gave her the umbrella.

"Take care of yourself, Jennie. I don't want you to get hurt." Achy whispered to the human before she placed another soft kiss on Jennie's cheek.

The latter looked at her with her eyebrows furrowed. The sudden change in Achy's behavior stunned her completely.

Jennie just nodded and went inside the gate, leaving the dhampir standing in the rain.

Achy stood there for a few more minutes, looking at the huge mansion in front of her.

"Jennie Kim... If you wanted to play the dangerous game, I might as well enjoy it with you."


	15. Music Sheets

Seulgi is in a coffee shop an hour away from Khali's home. Achy took her there.

They talked about some stuff that only Seulgi should know. Achy trusted Seulgi enough, thinking that humans who get marked tends to be really loyal towards their marker.

"I don't know if she'll listen to me Achy. I mean, you know what she does to me. She's the boss of me, A." Seulgi uttered before taking a sip of her coffee.

"Just do what I say Seulgi. Take her somewhere far away from here." Achy leaned on the table with her elbows supporting her.

Seulgi did the same thing, and furrowed her eyebrows. She squinted her eyes, and looked at the dhampir.

"What do I get in return?" Seulgi asked.

Achy massaged the bridge of her nose and sighed.

"Uh—Khali? Stop asking questions and just do it. I know Khali will do everything to get some information out of you, and what I told you is more than enough. So just do as I say." Achy took her brand new Dior long coat from the backrest of her seat and stood up.

Seulgi's face lit up. "Okay, fair enough. At least I got your blessing."

"I'll try convincing Khali too. So do your part first. I gotta go." Just like that Achy went out of the coffee shop, leaving Seulgi who is smiling like an idiot while taking a sip her drink.

Achy is standing in front of the gate at Jennie's home. She looked at the windows of a particular room with thick black curtains inside.

She unbuttoned her long coat, and cleared her throat before calling the attention of the mansion security who is doing his rounds.

The dhampir waved at the man.

"Hi! Is Jennie home?" Achy uttered.

The mansion security approached her, and looked at her from head to foot.

Achy smiled at him. He talked to someone in his earpiece and nodded.

He opened the front gate— inviting the dhampir in.

The latter got inside her car and entered the property. She parked her car behind a black Mercedes-Benz.

An old man approached Achy and bowed to her. She smiled at him in return.

The man gestured Achy to follow him inside the house. They went upstairs and stopped in front of a huge door.

He opened it and gestured Achy to get inside. The dhampir followed him. Then bowed at Achy once more, before leaving her.

The dhampir looked around the room. She was so sure that the man took her to Jennie's room.

Achy could hear the sound of the water from the shower. She sniffed, and closed her eyes upon smelling the familiar sweet scent of the human.

She gulped. Achy could almost taste the human's blood on her tongue, it is making her lick her lips unconsciously.

The sound of Jennie's footsteps snapped her out of her reverie. She looked at the source of the noise— her eyes trailing from Jennie's foot slowly making it's way up to the latter's face.

"You're here." The human uttered in a low voice.

Jennie is only covered with a white towel, while her wet hair dangled freely over her shoulders.

Achy's mouth went agape when she saw the woman.

Jennie snorted upon seeing the dhampir's reaction. She approached Achy, and held the latter's chin— closing her mouth.

"What? It's not like this is your first time seeing a wet woman right?" The human queried. 

Her voice sounded seductive enough to make Achy gulp unconsciously once more.

She smirked as the tip of her index finger glided from the dhampir's bottom lip, down to her chin, making it's way to her collarbones before it stopped on Achy's shoulder as she walked past by the dhampir who is standing frozen at the same spot.

Achy shook her head, trying to snap out of the trance that Jennie casted on her.

"I— I wasn't expecting to see you in that kind of state." The dhampir uttered. Her voice sounded a little tense.

She heard the door of Jennie's closet opening— followed by the soft thud of the towel as it fell on the floor.

Jennie giggled upon hearing the dhampir's shaky voice.

"What state? You mean..." She walked back towards Achy and stood in front of her.

"...this?"

Achy went wide eyed upon seeing Jennie in her full naked glory. She coughed, and averted her eyes away from the human who looks quite amused at her reaction.

The dhampir looked up at the ceiling to avoid looking at the human.

"Please get dressed already. I—"

Jennie cutted her off by planting a kiss on her jaw. "Okay, relax Achy."

Achy heaved a heavy sigh when Jennie disappeared in front of her.

Son of a bitch I wasn't prepared for that! Jeez! Achy calm yourself down. If she's going to play it like this, then you'll have to get used to it. You can't get thrown off like that ever again. The fuck? Why is my heart beating like this?

She pounded on her chest, trying to calm herself down. She wasn't expecting that from Jennie at all, and it totally made her mind go haywire.

"Where's the necklace that I gave you?" Jennie's voice made her flinch.

Achy looked at Jennie's direction. She sighed in relief when she saw that the latter is already fully clothed. 

She cleared her throat.

"Uh— about that... I lost it somewhere. It probably fell off while I was uh— you know... exercising." The dhampir uttered.

Jennie just stared at her silent for a few minutes. Then she nodded her head. "Mmkay."

"Are you mad?" The dhampir asked.

Jennie shook her head. "No."

Achy raised an eyebrow at her. "Are you sure?"

The human heaved a heavy sigh. "Yes— but if you kept on insisting that I am, then I will be."

Achy threw her hands up in surrender.

"By the way... I hope your parents don't mind me coming here." Achy sat on the edge of Jennie's bed, while the latter is fumbling through her walk-in closet.

It went silent for a moment. Then after a few minutes, Jennie came back with a small box in her hand.

"What is it?" Achy asked.

The human handed her the small box. She opened it, and saw a ring inside.

"Silver." Achy's demeanor turned serious.

She looked up at Jennie who smiled widely at her.

"Wear it. If you lose it this time I am so going to kill you." The human jested.

Achy looked at her.

"You're planning on doing it to me anyway." She murmured.

Jennie furrowed her eyebrows. She didn't hear clearly what the dhampir had just said.

"What was that?" The human asked.

Achy took the ring and smiled widely at her. She wore the accessory, which made the human smile— looking satisfied at what the dhampir did.

She took Achy's hand and brushed the ring on the dhampir's hand with her thumb.

"Don't take it off."

"I won't." Achy replied.

Jennie pulled the dhampir by the hand and went out of the room. She took Achy to a room with an old piano in the middle.

The human sat on the other end of the piano bench, and tapped the empty spot beside her— telling Achy to take a seat.

"Do you play?" The dhampir asked her.

Jennie shook her head, and smiled. She was taking something out of a thick pile of music sheets on top of the piano.

"I don't, but my hunch says that you do." She pulled something out, and checked the music sheet in her hand. "Ah— here it is."

She placed the piece of paper in front of them, and looked at Achy who was already looking at her as if she's studying Jennie's actions.

"My dad wrote this song for my mom." Jennie gave Achy a small smile, but the dhampir saw the noticeable sadness in the human's eyes.

She averted her eyes away from Achy's gaze, and sighed. She pressed a random piano key with her index finger, while pouting her lips.

Achy smiled unconsciously at her view. For a second, she got thrown off from her focus once again— forgetting about the purpose on why she suddenly decided to enter an enemy territory.

She looked at the music sheet, and played the first set of notes on the piano. Jennie watched as Achy's hands translate what was written on that old piece of paper into a beautiful sound. She bit the inside of her cheek— Jennie can't help but smile upon hearing the music that her father wrote for the first time.

Jennie leaned her head on to Achy's shoulder, closing her eyes while she enjoyed the soft melody from the piano.

The music ended. Jennie didn't even notice how a drop of tear escaped from her eyes. She wiped it off, and removed her head from leaning on to the dhampir's shoulder.

"That was my first time hearing it." She uttered.

It wasn't for me.

"You could've just learned to play the piano if you wanted to hear what was written so badly." Achy took the music sheet and flipped it when she noticed that something is written at the back.

'For my wife Chaerin.' Chaerin... Chaerin... I think I've heard of that name before.

She flipped the music sheet to the front to see the name of the composer.

Choi... Seunghyun... 

Achy turned silent for a moment. The names are familiar to her but she can't pinpoint where did she hear those names.

"Achy? Hey—" Jennie's voice snapped her out of her reverie.

"Oh— I'm—I'm sorry, I was just... just thinking about something." She awkwardly returned the music sheet on it's rack.

Jennie just nodded at her.

Then they heard someone knock on the door. They both looked at the direction where the sound came from, and saw the same man who brought Achy to Jennie's room.

"Lady Kim... Your father is looking for you." The old man announced.

Achy's eyebrows furrowed. "Lady Kim?"

"Yup. I know, corny right? That's what he calls me, and he calls my dad, Lord. I got used to it. I'll just go and talk to him, you can stay here and play— I'll be back." Jennie quickly ran out of the room, leaving Achy.

The dhampir sat in silence and returned her gaze at the music sheet in front of her.

The names that was written on the paper is so familiar that she can't stop thinking about.

She played the song over and over again until—

Seoul, South Korea  
January 16, 1996   
Midnight

"How many times do I have to tell you? Stop acting reckless Morana Achlys!" Khali has been nagging at the younger dhampir nonstop.

It hasn't been three days since they arrived in Seoul but Achy is already out there finding another set of trouble.

"Heol! Khali! Seriously?! Didn't I tell you to stop calling me with that old ass name already?" Achy covered her mouth, looking as if she was deeply offended.

They were walking on a dark alley at the suburb of Seoul. Khali followed her sister who disappeared in the middle of the night. She knew that Achy is up to no good once again, and the older dhampir wasn't having it.

She immediately dragged Achy by the ear when she found her lurking at an abandoned warehouse, where a group of men were exchanging illegal. goods.

"You are in no position to be offended right now Achy! We haven't even found a place to stay in and you're already out here looking for trouble!" She reprimanded the younger dhampir.

"Shush Khali— listen..." Achy covered her sister's mouth with her hand.

Khali smacked the younger dhampir's arm, in which the latter immediately removed her hand away from her sister.

"Don't shush me, Morana!"

"Aish— listen!" They both went silent.

They heard a soft melody in the middle of the defeaning silence.

"I missed playing the piano." Achy uttered all of a sudden. "Let's find the source of the sound, Khali. Come on!" She hurriedly followed the sound of the piano.

"Achy no! Ugh! You are so dead young lady!" Khali ran after her sister who was giggling like an excited little kid that is looking for an easter egg.

But before Achy could even reach the source of the music, her wide smile turned into a frown. The soft melody was replaced by constant shouting.

"What are you doing?! Stay away from my wife!" The voice of a distressed man broke the silence of the night.

She stood in the middle of the street, listening to the loud noise in her ear.

"Seunghyun!" She heard a woman yell this time.

"Chaerin, get out of here! Run!" The man yelled. 

Achy couldn't discern the sounds right after that. All she heard was the alarming noises, and it made her run towards the source of what seems to be a sign of trouble.

"Achy no!" Khali yelled, but it was too late. 

The younger dhampir was quick enough to arrive at the scene, but all she saw was a man lying on the pool of his own blood.

She looked around the place, it was messy. Furnitures were turned upside down, an upright piano was broken into half, a glass coffee table was shattered, even the front door has been broken down.

"P—ple—please... my wife— help... help her..." The man spoke with difficulty, he's neck has been badly injured that with every word that he spoke, more blood came oozing out of his neck.

Achy was about to leave the man to find his wife but Khali arrived.

"Stay here... Help him, I'll go find his wife!" The older dhampir uttered, and left the scene right away to look for the other victim.

He was coughing blood already but all he ever talks about was his wife.

"My wife— help— her..."

Achy groaned in frustration.

"You're on the verge of dying and all you ever think about is your wife?! I don't really understand you, humans." She uttered while looking for a first aid kit at the broken shelves of the house.

"M—my wife—"

"Ya! Stop talking man! You're going to die sooner if you keep that up!" Achy yelled.

She finally saw the first aid kit that she was looking for. Achy massaged tbe bridge of her nose when she saw the content of the small white bag.

She sighed. "Aish— Khali keeps a better set of first aid kit for her toys than you guys."

"Well, you're lucky I studied medicine because you look hopeless on your own. Puny humans." Achy scoffed.

The younger dhampir treated the man, and took him somewhere safe— away from the scene of the crime.

The sisters meet up at the hotel that they were staying temporarily a few hours later, they talked to each other. Khali successfully saved the wife, who turns out to be pregnant. She left her at the hospital for a while. The older dhampir then decided to stay by the pregnant woman's side until the baby is delivered.

"What am I going to do with her husband?" Achy queried.

"We have no choice Achy. This is not an ordinary case of human crime or whatever they call it... I'll stay at the hospital to guard the wife, I think she is the main target here... And you— keep the husband alive. You can leave him once he recovers. Let's see each other in Ulsan after a few days." Khali uttered.

Achy furrowed her eyebrows, confused at Khali's sense of urgency.

"Since when did you get so invested at protecting a human?" The younger dhampir asked.

Khali looked at her and sighed.

She walked towards her sister, and gave her a warm embrace.

"This is a serious matter, Achy. It's not just about them anymore. Please don't do anything stupid while I'm gone." She whispered at her sister, before separating herself from the hug.


End file.
